


Oblitus

by Bleachanimefan



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleachanimefan/pseuds/Bleachanimefan
Summary: Anna, a human girl, has woken up in Hell with no memory of how she's gotten there. She must find out a way out from a realm full of demons who want to eat or rip her to pieces. However, a certain radio demon has set his eyes on the unfortunate maiden. Is he there to help her or only further her demise?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	1. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

A girl laid on an old slightly worn down and torn couch. Anna groaned as she stirred and slowly began to open her pale blue eyes. The girl sat up, rubbing her head and looked around, surveying her surroundings. 

She was an living room as far as she could tell. A couple of picture frames of some people she didn't recognize, were hanging from the walls and some were sitting on a mantle of a fireplace. A couple of cobwebs were in corners of the room as if it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. A old antique chandelier was hanging above on the ceiling. Anna didn't know why, but, she suddenly felt a little at home as her panic slowly began to fade. 

"What happened? Where am I? This doesn't look familiar at all to me." She murmured, softly, trying to find some kind of recollection. Then she heard a voice call out in a nearby room.

"Are you okay, deer?"

Anna turned as saw an old woman stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a tray with some cups and a teapot full of tea. Anna looked up at the woman, cautiously, who was smiling sweetly at her. She seemed harmless enough. The old woman walked closer and set the tray down on the table in front of Anna and sat down in a chair and began to pour a cup of tea. Anna stared silently as she did so. 

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." She said as she handed Anna the cup. She took it and made a questionable look.

The old smiled, softly. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." She chuckled as if it was a funny joke. "Drink it , I promise you'll feel a whole lot better. It'll calm you down."

Anna looked down at the cup in her hands, debating, then took a small sip. Her eyes widen as a wonderful sensation hit her tongue. It tasted like peppermint. She felt like she was in heaven. Anna took a big swig and gulped down the rest until it was empty. She felt her whole body began to loosen up and sighed, happily. The old woman stared at the girl the entire time.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

"No." Anna looked down and shook her head. 

"You can stay here for the night until you get your bearings and figure it out." the woman said, with a comforting smile on her face as she took a sip from her cup.

"Oh, thank you." Anna said, gratefully. The old woman grinned.

"You're welcome, deer." She replied. Anna looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep calling me that?" She asked.

The old woman chuckled. "You are a deer demon are you not? I can tell by the tail that you have."

Puzzled, Anna looked at the woman even more confused than before. "You must be going crazy at your age, grandma. I don't have a-" Anna's eyes widen in shock as she felt something move underneath her on her butt. She stood up and looked down over her shoulder. Low and behold, on her bottom was a little poofy tail as it slowly began to sway back and forth. Anna couldn't breathe as she stared in disbelief at the appendage. Panic slowly began to rise from every inch of her body until she let out loud shrill scream that echoed throughout the entire house.

Anna desperately tried to pry it off of her, but, it was really stuck on. She hissed as she felt unknown nerves on her tail as it began to throb in pain. It was real, she wasn't imagining it. 

The old woman handed Anna her cup "Here, take this." Anna took it and took a big gulp, feeling her nerves slowly beginning to calm down. 

"Judging by the expression on your face, I'm guessing that you didn't know." The old woman said.

"I-I don't understand. How can this even be possible? I'm a human! Humans don't have tails, especially deer tails sticking out of their butts!" She shouted, still disbelief, gesturing towards her tail.

"What can you tell me, that you remember?" The old woman asked.

Anna shook her head, trying to calm and remember. "A gun shot, a scream, darkness..." She murmured.

"It sounds like you were murdered, deary." The old woman smirked and began to cackle.

"No way. I can't be... that's impossible." Anna said shaking her head, completely stunned. "I can literally feel my heart beating in my chest and I have a pulse." Anna saw the old woman had been silently staring at her and she was unnerved by the way she was looking at her. Almost with a hungry look in her eyes. Then the old woman swallowed and spoke.

"What you say is true, then you can't be dead. Your right, it doesn't make any sense." Then she smirked. "Not unless you did a very naughty thing otherwise, why would you be in Hell, cursed like that?" Anna's eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean? I've never done a single bad thing! I've never sinned! Even if did, I've always repented! I'm a good gir-" Anna yawned. "I'm a-" Her eyes suddenly began to feel heavy and her mind started to drift off. She tried to fight but was succumbed to darkness as she closed her eyes. As she drifted off, the old woman's lips curled into a sickening smirk. 

"Sweet dreams." 

It felt like hours had past, as Anna slept soundly as her chest began to rise and fall with every breath. Suddenly, Anna felt a sharp burning and searing pain pierced into her side. She yelped immediately opened her eyes and gasped. Anna felt her heart pounding in her chest as her blood ran cold at what she was seeing. 

The once sweet and harmless old woman, which she had thought she was, was replaced with a monster and was now sinking her sharp razor like fangs into the poor girl's side. 

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Anna stammered as she cried in fear as she shoved the woman away from her.

The old woman towered over her with a twisted, terrifying, and evil smirk on her face.

"I will eat your soul!" The demon screeched as she raised the knife high above her head. "It will mine!"

Anna let out a high pitched blood curdling scream and quickly quickly rolled out of the way, falling off the table as the woman brought the knife down. The sharp blade nearly missed Anna's neck and chopped off a piece of her hair, instead. Anna flinched in pain as she held onto her gaping wound, which was slowly began to pool out blood as droplets fell on the floor. Anna gulped, staring at the demon who had nearly decapitated her. The woman growled as she turned to the helpless girl, and started to advance towards her, slowly. 

Anna whole body began to shake, completely terrified, as she desperately looked around for something to defend herself with. Her eyes caught a set of surgical tools lying on a tray next to her and she picked up a scalpel. By the time she looked back at the woman, the demon lunged at her. Anna raised the scalpel and quickly pierced the creature in the eye. The woman dropped the knife and let out a pained howl.

"Oi! My eye!" She hissed as grabbed her eye, in pain.

Not wasting a second, Anna darted away from the demon and ran up the stairs of the basement, into the living room, where she was earlier, and out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She ran off not even thinking twice of looking back.

"I have to get out of here!" She panted as she held onto her side, running.

Feeling a little safer that she was far way from that place, Anna looked down to see the damage and she cringed at the sight of the wound. There was blood seeping as it pooled from the cut by a set of teeth marks as a chunk of her skin was bitten off. Anna grimaced as she walked, not looking at where she was going. She bumped into a giant salamander looking demon as he turned around glaring at her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The demon shouted, angrily. Terrified, Anna backed away only to bump her shoulder into another demon. 

"Move it, bitch!" The wolf like demon shouted as he shoved her roughly out of his away.

Anna felt everything began to spin as she took in everything in horror and disbelief as she froze where stood. She was in a city, from what she could tell, and looked up to see the entire sky was blood red with a huge star, a pentagram, hovered high above her, a giant clock that stood in the city with a count down timer at the top of it, reading, 65 days.

A multitude of demons of different species and types as they crowded the street around her, walking past her. None of which stopped to help her or even batting an eye to even notice. She was in Hell... It was all to much for her. Anna's vision began to go blurry as the world around her began to fade. She felt her strength began to leave her body as she began to fall.

"Feeling woozy." She murmured softly until she was met with darkness again, collapsing onto the ground.


	2. Inside Of Every Demon Is A Lost Cause

A limo drive down the street in the crowded populated city. Three people were inside. One was a girl who had long blond hair and red rosy cheeks, wearing a black bow tie with overall slacks over a white buttoned shirt, with sleeves rolled up neatly up to her elbows. There was another girl sitting beside her, talking to her. She had grey skin and white hair that resembled a moth's, which covered her left eye, that had a glowing pink X over it. She was wearing a light mini-dress, over a grey tank top underneath, with pale light blue X's on her chest, and mismatched stockings. One was a pink and black striped, while the other was solid black. 

Last, was a demon with white hair, covering all over his body. He resembled the traits of a spider. The spider demon was wearing some eyeshadow and had pink irises. But, his left eye it was black, instead with no pupil. He also had a single golden fang from the rest of his teeth, wearing a black and pink bow tie with pink and white striped jacket with a small cluster of fur puffed to resemble breasts. Also, wearing a black choker, and red gloves, and high black stockings. The spider demon was relaxing with his arms rested behind his head, without a care of even listening. He hummed quietly to himself, while the two girls conversed.

"I'm starting to think that we should call this whole thing off, Charls. We aren't getting anywhere and now we have barely little time left before the next extermination." The moth demon said, sadly.

"Vaggie, we can't. We're close, I know that we are. Angel's really have been making some progress." Charlie said.

Angel made a smug smirk as he opened his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fuck yeah, I have. I have clean for two weeks now. No more drugs for me!" Vaggie frowned.

"Then what's that you're holding in your hand?" Vaggie pointed out. Charlie and Angel looked and saw that the spider demon was holding a small bag of white powder full of Angel Dust.

"Angel." Charlie sighed, disappointed.

Angel growled. "Damn it! I guess I am a hopeless cause after all." Charlie frowned.

"Don't say that! You're not hopeless. At least you're trying, that's what counts. We're close, I can feel it even if it's right in front of us."

"I hope you're right, Hon." Vaggie said. "It's hard enough with the radio demon staying at the hotel. He's scaring away any potential clients."

"That's not true. I mean, I know that Al can be a bit hostile at times, particularly threatening other demons." Charlie laughed, nervously. "But, he's got the hotel's best interest at heart." Vaggie looked at Charlie with disbelief.

"I can't believe you're defending him!" Vaggie shouted. "When are you going to see that he doesn't care about anything! This whole redemption plan is all just a big amusement for him. We're just an amusement for him!"

Charlie looked down in thought then turned her head looking out the window. Her eyes widened when something caught her attention.

"STOP THE CAR!" Charlie exclaimed.

The limo came to a screeching halt as the wheels screeched on the pavement, like a chalkboard. However, the sudden stop made Angel slam his face, hard against the widow. The spider demon growled as he hissed in pain, rubbing his head.

"Charlie, what the fuck?!" Angel demanded, angrily.

Charlie opened the door and climbed out of the seat, with Vaggie following after her with a cautious look on her face. Curious, Angel purred as he poked his head out to see the two girls standing in front of something lying on the ground. The spider demon climbed out and walked over to them for a closer look. He looked down to see a woman lying on the ground, unconscious.

He took a closer look at the "demon" and saw that she had a small deer tail. Angel raised an eyebrow, having a sudden urge to touch it. He reached his hand out towards the woman lying on the ground, and touched her tail, slightly tugging on it. It felt so soft, like a fluffy cloud. The three saw the woman began to stir in her sleep and moaned. Immediately, Vaggie slapped the spider demon's hand away. Angel yelped, glaring at the moth demon as he rubbed his wrist.

"Pervert!" She growled, glaring angrily, at him. 

"WHAT?! I couldn't resist! It was calling to me!" Angel smirked in amusement, shrugging his hands. He was definitely going to have to ask Smiles to see if he had one.

"Is she alright?" Vaggie asked as Charlie turned the "demon" girl on to her back. All three eyes widen in shock to see a huge gaping wound on the girl's side as more blood began to pool out.

"Ah mierda!" Vaggie muttered, quietly.

"OH MY GOD!" Angel exclaimed.

"Quick, help me get her into the limo!" Charlie ordered. The three lifted the wounded girl, carrying her to the limo. They laid her down on the seat. Charlie ordered the driver to drive and the car sped off.

"Geez, someone really took a good chunk out of her." Angel murmured.

The limo drove up to a hotel with a sign that said "Hazbin Hotel" stopping in front of it. Charlie climbed out of the seat with Vaggie following behind her while Angel carried the "demon" on his back.

"We're back!" Charlie shouted as she opened the door to the hotel. But, just as she did, a demon suddenly ran out screaming in terror.

"No! I don't want to die!" He exclaimed in fear, nearly ramming into Charlie, Vaggie and Angel as he did, running off, leaving three speechless, as they stood in their spots, confused.

"Ah, if it isn't my charming demon belle." A voice called out.

Charlie turned her head to see a tall man with a wide smile, walking up to her. His haunting glowing red eyes staring at her, with razor sharp yellow teeth, as he got closer. He had vibrantly red hair with black ends and two tufts at the top of his head resembling deer ears, sporting a small pair of antlers, as well. He was also wearing a red and dark red striped suit, dark pants and gloves, with a red and black bow tie and a monocle over his right eye. In his hand, he was holding a cane that resembled a radio.

"Alastor, what did you do?" Charlie questioned. 

"What brings you back so soon?" Alastor grinned, ignoring her question, as he took the girl's hand kissing it. The radio demon glanced over behind Charlie to see Vaggie glaring daggers at him, making him grin even bigger. Charlie smiled as she pulled her hand back, rubbing her head nervously.

"Well, about that..." Charlie replied sheepishly. She gestured her hands over towards Angel. Alastor looked and saw a woman in the spider demon's back as he carried her. Alastor turned his head, curiously. She resembled more of a human than demon until he he trailed down further and saw a small poofy deer tail. Then he saw the huge gaping wound on the girl's side. He nearly wanted to laugh, amused, seeing the girl in such a state.

How stupid do you have to be to trust anyone in this place? The radio demon thought to himself. 

"I'm going to go get some bandages. Don't torture each other while I'm gone." Charlie called out As she and Vaggie ran off to find some medical supplies. However, Alastor for some reason, felt like he was being watched. He looked and saw the spider demon, staring at him with mischievous look on his face. 

"So Smiles, do you have one?" Angel smirked as he asked, leaning in a little bit too close towards the radio demon's face.

"One of what?" Alastor questioned, backing up, feeling his space violated.

"A tail! Do you have one?" Angel asked.

The Radio demon grinned. He shrugged his hands. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You will never know and you'll never will." Angel smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the radio demon's behind. He reached his hand out.

"Come on, Smiles. I just wanna have one little look." The spider demon said as his reached his hand out towards Alastor, only for his wrist to be grabbed and caught in a vice like grip. 

"Touch me and it will be last thing that you will ever do." The radio demon grinned darkly as static began to emit as he spoke every word. 

Angel hissed in pain as he thought that his wrist was going to snap from Alastor's tight death grip on it as began to grow and grow even more tighter.

"Okay, I get the message! Let go!" Angel cried in pain. 

Alastor immediately released him and Angel pulled his hand back, rubbing it. He frowned as he saw Alastor grinning innocently as if the whole thing didn't happen.


	3. Bad Blood

Charlie and Vaggie came back with the medical supplies and told Angel to carry the girl up to a room. The spider demon laid the injured girl down on the bed while Vaggie started to attend to her wound. Angel turned and walked away leaving the girls alone as he closed the door behind him. Suddenly, a strong scent hit his nose which sent his whole body into a frenzy. What was this wonderful and tantalizing aroma? Angel thought to himself.

He looked down and saw blood on his hand as it began dropping to the floor. It was the girl's. He raised his hand and licked the tip of his finger tip. Angel's eyes widen and he let out a gasp, his eyes began to glow red. His whole body began to shudder as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop. But he couldn't, he was enveloped in a wave of euphoria as the wonderful taste of the girl's blood hit his tongue. 

Angel growled as the sensation slowly began to ebb away until it vanished. He turned to the closed door behind him.

Just who was this girl? 

Anna whimpered as she stirred in her sleep. Lying in bed, she was completely drenched in sweat from head to toe as her body tried to fight off the fever. Charlie suggested that everyone took turns watching over their injured guest. Hours seemed to have passed, Anna's fever had began to break. However, she wasn't alone in the room.

Standing beside the bed, Alastor looked down at the "demon" lying in it, who was writhing in pain. The radio demon grinned wider as he watched. Poor little thing. So weak, so vulnerable. Anna turned on her side, kicking the blankets off of her as she did. Alastor's gaze drifted down seeing the small poofy appendage as it popped out from underneath the girl. He grinned darkly and reached his hand out giving it a hard yank. The girl's eyes open widen as she let out a loud yelp in pain. Anna quickly sat up immediately regretting it as she did. She hissed in pain as she felt a sharp sting on her side as her wound began to reopen. Anna looked down to see her bite wound was closed up with stitches and bandaged. Blood was beginning to stain through the cloth.

"Nice to see you up, my dear." Anna heard a voice say next to her.

She turned her head to see a strange man standing beside the bed, with a wide grin etched across his face. Her eyes widen in fear and backed away but slammed her back against the headrest, instead. Her sudden reaction made a loud thump. 

"S-Stay away!" Anna stammered as she cried in fear. "Don't come any closer!"

"What's going on? I heard a loud noise!" Charlie shouted as she opened the door.

Anna saw her as she came in, along with two other people. A woman with long hair that looked like a moth's as her bang covered her left eye, a spider like demon. Anna turned her attention towards the long blond haired woman, staring at her. For some reason, Anna felt a little at ease seeing her. She thought that she looked like an angel. 

"Alastor, I told you to watch over our guest, not torment her!" Charlie scolded.

"I simply just gave her an nudge and she woke up." The radio demon replied, shrugging his hands innocently. Charlie frowned keeping her eyes on Alastor before turning her head towards the girl.

"It's nice to see that you're awake. What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"Anna." Anna replied, nervously.

"Vaggie managed to stitch you up and clean and sanitize your wound. But, unfortunately, there's going to be some scaring." Charlie said, gesturing to Vaggie. Anna looked at her and she made a small smile before it quickly vanished. Then Charlie gestured towards the spider demon who was resting his shoulder against the wall. "And this is Angel, he helped carried you back to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Anna asked.

Charlie smiled as she beamed excitedly. "Yes, I'm trying to find out a way to get demons to redeem themselves to stop the overpopulation of Hell before extermination day happens."

"Well, I think it's possible. Nothing's impossible if you're determined enough to follow your dreams." Anna replied. Charlie smiled. Alastor rolled his eyes. Anna stared at him for a minute before turning back towards the princess.

"What do you mean by extermination day?"

"Did you see the big clock in the square? " the spider demon asked, as he smirked.

"Now that you mentioned it. Yeah, it had a countdown on it, there was 65 days left." Anna said, confused. "65 days left to what exactly?"

Angel's smirk began to grow darker. "The end." He said. "Beings called exterminators ascend from heaven and mercilessly slaughter every demon in their paths to reduce the population." Then he lets out a loud shriek, making Charlie, Vaggie, and Anna jump, startled.

"Oh, no! Everybody's dead!" He exclaimed.

Anna paled as she sat frozen on the bed, staring at the spider demon. She really needed to get out of this place, right now.

"Maybe we should change the subject, Angel." Charlie said giving the spider demon a glare, telling him to stop. Angel shrugged his shoulders. Charlie turned back to the girl.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Charlie asked. "Why were lying in the street like that?"

"I-I don't remember. All I remember was waking up in an old lady's home, whom I thought was sweet and harmless which turned out not to be the case. She acted strangely when I told her that I wasn't a demon but a human -"

"You're a human?!" Charlie, Vaggie, Angel exclaimed in shock, interrupting. Alastor turned his head with an intrigued look on his face. Anna frowned.

"Yes, keep up with the story. I already said that." Anna retorted, sarcastically. "May I continue?" Charlie made an apologetic look then gestured the girl to continue.

"She drugged me with something that she slipped into the tea she served me. By the time I had woken up, she was munching on me, like I was a human happy meal." Anna finished. Charlie gave the girl a sympathetic look. 

"Well, you're safe now. No one's going to eat you. As princess of Hell, I promise that you are safe here." She stated.

However, Alastor and Angel bursted out in a loud roar of laughter. Anna glared at the two demons, angrily, with her arms crossed. Charlie looked at the two with disbelief. Vaggie frowned, glaring at them as well.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Anna shouted, angrily.

"You're just so precious and so stupidly naive." Alastor replied. 

"You wouldn't last a single day in this place, toots." Angel smirked.

"Well, I don't plan on staying here! I'm leaving! I'm going home!" Anna growled, angrily, trying to get up. Charlie pushed Anna back down on the bed.

"Not with that injury you're not. You can't leave by yourself unless you want to attract every demon to you with the smell of your blood. I'll try to get in touch with my father, if I can, and see if he can help. But, until then, you stay put." Charlie ordered.

"Fine." Anna whined, crossing her arms.


	4. Strange Things

64 days until Extermination...

Anna eyes slowly fluttered open as she woke up. She yawned and sluggishly sat up in the bed, stretching her arms up. Her eyes widen as she did not feel any pain on her side. Confused, she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the dresser with a mirror. Anna lifted up her shirt and slowly and carefully began to peel the bandages off. Her eyes widen in shock. There was no trace of a cut or a wound on her side, it was completely healed. Instead, was a small scar. Anna shook her head and stared in disbelief. It shouldn't have been healed so quickly, it hasn't even been a day. 

Anna stood a step back as panic slowly began to consume throughout her body. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stick up as a sudden chill rushed through her.

"Okay, that's not normal." Anna murmured softly, trying to calm down. "Calm down,Anna. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Then Anna heard the door slowly creak open and a sound of little footsteps as something quickly ran in. She turned her head but saw nothing there in front of her.

"Oh boy, you sure did leave a mess!" a high pitched voice shouted that sounded like a child. Anna looked down to see a small cyclops looking demon with short red hair, wearing a white and red dress with a black poodle design on it, and red and yellow polka dot scarf. Anna took a step back, cautiously, watching the demon. Then the cyclops made a big grin showing off her sharp teeth looking at Anna with her big yellow eye.

"Hi! I'm Niffty!" Niffty smiled, waving, excitedly.

"Hi?" Anna said, confused, and made a small wave back. Suddenly, before Anna could blink, Niffty had quickly moved as she quickly rushed over to the bed and started darting back and forth, going in circles so fast for the human woman to keep up. 

"I'm so happy there's another girl in the hotel! I hope that we can be friends!" Niffty said, as she finished making the bed, changing the sheets and was now starting to fluff the pillows. 

"Can you stop moving around so fast? I'm going to puke." Anna groaned as she felt a wave of nausea hit her fast. The small demon quickly turned looking at Anna with a happy smile.

"More to clean up!" Niffty exclaimed.

Anna stared at the little cyclops demon with a puzzled look on her face. What a strange demon? Come to think of it, everything that she had witnessed so far was strange to her. Anna sighed and began walking over to the door to leave.

"I'll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you." Anna said, leaving. Niffty beamed making a wide grin.

"You too!" She called out.

Anna walked down the long dark hallway noticing many pictures on the walls as she did. There were many with Charlie, some had her with a strange man with green skin, wearing a black suit and a hat with sharp jagged like teeth, possibly an boyfriend? Then Anna stopped in front of a painting of a man and a woman with Charlie, posing. It was a family portrait of her and her parents. 

Anna looked looked at the woman in the left of Charlie who was the spitting image of her. Anna was so engulfed and overwhelmed by her beauty that she couldn't stop staring. Then she shifted her gaze over to the man standing to the right, seeing that he was slightly small in height compared to Charlie and her mother. He was wearing a white suit and top hat with a snake on the top, sharp teeth, and had red rosy cheeks like hers as well. Anna noticed that he was holding a cane with an apple on the tip of it. Her cheeks turned red, blushing, completely enamored by now handsome he was. 

"I guess the Apple doesn't fall from the tree when it comes to genetics." Anna thought to herself. Then an overbearing aroma hit her nostrils. She followed the smell which led to the kitchen and peeked inside. She immediately froze in her place, seeing the radio demon. He was hovering over a pot, stirring, as he was cooking something. He sensed Anna's presence and turned around with a grin which made Anna unease by it.

"Hello, my dear! I made my mom's special jambalaya! I was looking for someone to have a taste test!" Alastor grinned wildly. Anna tensed when she saw him advancing closer to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry-!" Anna started but was interrupted as Alastor shoved the spoon right into her mouth. Anna gagged as a hot sensation hit her tongue which soon followed by burning as it slowly slid down her throat. 

"Well, how is it?" Alastor grinned, darkly. 

"It's a bit spicy." Anna replied, beginning to sweat. Her face turned completely red. Her tongue was on fire. "OH MY GOD! I SWALLOWED HOT LAVA!" She exclaimed, running out of the kitchen. Alastor laughed. 

"Looks like someone can't handle their spice!" He joked as he howled in laughter.

Up ahead, Anna saw what appeared to be a bar and made a mad dash over to it. Behind the counter stood a large bat-cat like demon with colorful wings, who was chugging down a bottle of liquor. He frowned when he saw Anna running over.

"What do want?" He asked.

"Water!" Anna exclaimed, hysterically. She was pounding her hand on the counter in desperation. 

"Do I look like fucking pansy? This is a bar, stupid. There's only alcohol." The cat demon retorted.

"Then get me something with less alcohol, please! I'm dying here!" The human cried. The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance and bent down grabbing a few bottles and setting a glass on the counter.

"Strawberry daiquiri coming up." The cat demon said as he finished making the drink. Before Anna could blink of even react, he slid the glass cup down then counter. The cup continued to slide and it fell off the counter, shattering into the floor to pieces. Anna saw Niffty quickly rush in and swiftly cleaned up the mess and rushed out of the room like a flash.

"You're supposed to catch the glass, dumb ass." The cat demon growled. Anna flinched. She turned to him, smiling nervously.

"Sorry?" She said, sheepishly, now coughing, shrugging her hands. The cat demon rolled his eyes. He made another drink but held it instead on the counter. He slowly slid the glass and Anna caught it in her hand to quickly took a sip. She signed in relief feeling the soothing and cool liquid run down her throat. 

"So what's your name?" Anna asked. The cat demon opened one eye looking at while chugging down a bottle of booze. 

"Husk." He slurred.

"Husk." Anna said letting the name roll on her tongue as she repeated it and smiled. "Do you mind if I called you, Husky?" She teased as she winked her eye, taking a small sip from her drink. The cat demon glared at the woman sitting in front of him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I'd rather you didn't." Husk growled, annoyed. The two heard footsteps and saw Charlie, Vaggie and Angel walking towards them.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting." Charlie asked.

"Yeah, about that, for some reason my wound is completely healed up." Anna replied.

"That's impossible for a human, it shouldn't have been healed within a day." Vaggie said in disbelief. 

"That's what I said." Anna said, lifting up her shirt, showing them the scar. Charlie began to turn pale and smiled nervously. 

"Anna, I hate to say this, but, I think that the longer that you stay here, you are slowly turning into a demon." She said.

"Meaning?" Anna questioned, dreading on what she was going to say next.

"You will become a demon permanently." The princess answered. The human's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll -" Charlie started until she was interrupted by Anna.

"Don't worry? Don't worry?! What's there not to be worried about!? I'm going to be stuck as a demon forever!" She shouted, fearfully. Angel smirked. He was in hysterics seeing the girl in such a state. Anna frowned.

"This is not funny!" She shouted, angrily.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Toots." The spider demon said. Suddenly, Anna felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked and nearly jumped in shock seeing Alastor. 

"How did he get here so fast?!" Anna thought to herself. 

"I think our guest's a little stir crazy being cooped up. I'll take her out for a bit of fresh air." The radio demon replied with a large grin plastered on his face. Before anyone could say or do anything, Alastor was dragging Anna away as he hooked his arm around hers, heading towards the door.

"Al? Wait, what are you-?" Charlie called out, worried.

"We'll be back in a while!" Alastor answered back, slamming the hotel door shut, leaving the four with baffled and confused looks on their faces.


	5. Love Hurts

Alastor and Anna walked down the crowded street of demons walking past them. The radio demon held his cane in his hand while he had his arm hooked around Anna's as the walked. The sound of the Alastor's footsteps clacked on the pavement as they did. The demons shot a fearful glance at Alastor and quickly scurried along, while some quickly ran and hid as they took cover. They were hiding in trash cans, running back into their houses and apartments, even jumping and crashing through windows of random stores and houses that weren't theirs, just to get away.

Anna stared with a baffled look on her face seeing the scene in front of her. She noticed that they all had terrified looks on their faces as the demons took off from the mere sight of Alastor. Anna slowly turned her head, glancing over to the radio demon beside her as they continued to walk, seeing him completely unfazed with a smile still plastered on his face. Why does he always smile? Anna continued to stare taking in the radio demon's appearance. Despite his foreboding demeanor, she couldn't help but feel a little attracted by how entrancing he was. Her eyes paused when she noticed that he had dark circles around his eyes, which appeared to be from lack of sleep. Alastor's gaze slightly shifted looking down at the woman. Anna quickly looked away. 

"Is he an insomniac?" The girl thought to herself. "So he doesn't sleep? I wonder why?" 

"This is boring!" Alastor suddenly spoke, making Anna nearly jump, startled. Then he snapped his fingers and grinned widely. "Why don't you entertain me, dear? I know! Tell me about your life up there!"

"Well there isn't really much to tell. I live on my own. My parents died when I was really young. My mom was killed by a drunk driver and my father was mauled by a bear in an unfortunate hunting accident." Alastor silently listened as they walked. Anna stopped when she saw a rose bush and plucked out a rose, holding it. She let out a gasp as it suddenly began to wilt away.

"How?" She stammered in shock, staring at the flower as it decayed in her hand, watching the petals blow away. Alastor chuckled, amused by the look on her face.

"What did you expect, my dear? You're in Hell. There's no life here, only death." The radio demon stated.

Anna continued and smiled, sadly. "My life's not completely sad. At least, I have my boyfriend." Anna heard a sharp screech of a record followed by static. Confused, she turned her head to see Alastor with an strained smile on his face.

"So you have someone?" He asked. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Yes, which is why I have to get back. He's probably worried." She said.

Alastor smiled, darkly. He reached out and grabbed Anna by her cheeks. "How can someone innocent like you not be tainted already?" He questioned.

"What?" Anna asked, confused.

"Hey, Alastor!" The two heard several voices call out. They turned their heads. 

Anna blinked and her jaw dropped slightly. She gasped in shock with a horrified look on her face. In front of the two, were three demon women, who were kneeling over a dead body of a demon that was ripped to shreds. Anna couldn't breathe as she stood speechless at the sight in front of her. They were eating it's corpse. 

"Morning ladies!" Alastor smiled and winked at the three women, greeting them. All three of them sighed. Anna rolled her eyes. 

"Care to join us, Alastor?" One woman smiled, holding a severed arm, munching on it. Anna shuddered and quickly hid behind the radio demon.

"Another time, ladies." Alastor replied. He pulled Anna out from behind him, presenting her to the three women. "I'm showing this dame here the sights." All six eyes stared at the human woman with a hungry and envious look in their eyes.

"Toodles!" Alastor shouted as he pulled Anna away by her wrist, walking away. 

"Let me guess, you're popular with the ladies down here?" Anna replied, sarcastically.

"Yes, indeedy! They all want a piece of me!" Alastor smiled as he nodded. "It's quite amusing, really!"

"Why is that?" Anna asked. Alastor smiled as he turned to her.

"They can never be with me or have me. That's what's funny to me!" Alastor grinned darkly as he chuckled. "You see, I'm not attracted to anyone. I'm not interested in having any relationship or sex." 

"You're awful." Anna frowned. Alastor turned to the human beside him turning his head sideways, intrigued. 

"It's kind of sad, really. I mean, who can resist your charmingly good looks." Anna murmured softly to herself. Her eyes widen. However, Alastor heard what she had said. His smile began to grow wider.

"What?" He asked.

Anna's eyes widen. "Nothing!" She quickly dismissed, wanting to change the subject.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"We're going to pay a visit to two friends of mine!" The radio demon grinned.


	6. It's A Jolly Holiday

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Charlie was pacing back and forth, completely panicking, while Vaggie and Angel watched as they were sitting on the couch.

"What am I going to do?What if he does something weird to her?! I promised to protect her, if he does something- What if-" Vaggie stood up and walked over to the princess placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder, comforting her.

"If it makes you feel any better we could go look for them." Vaggie said.

"But, who will look after the hotel. What if we get a client while we're gone?! I can't just leave!"

"Angel can go. I'll stay here with you-" the moth demon was interrupted as the spider demon cut her off.

"Why do I have to go?" Angel asked, irritated. Vaggie turned to him with a scowl on her face glaring, angrily. The spider demon held his hands up defensively. "Okay, I'm going. Don't get your taco in a twist." He said, as he stood up from the couch and walked out of the hotel shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The demon and the human continued to walk in silence. Ever so often, Anna shot a couple of glances at the radio demon as he hummed to himself as they walked. Everything that the demon did was an enigma to her. His mannerisms, the way he dressed, and that he always had a smile on his face.

"Why do you always smile?" Anna asked. 

"My mother always says that you're never fully dressed without one!" He told her, grinning.

"I always hear you talk about your mother but never your father why is that?" Anna questioned. She heard the sound of a crack which soon followed by static. Alastor paused as he slowly turned his head to her. 

"Because there's nothing to talk about." He replied, grinning, darkly. Anna swallowed, nervously, a little unease by it, and decided to drop the question. 

The two stopped in front of a store with a large sign above it that read Rosie's emporium. Alastor opened the door and walked inside, Anna following behind him.

"Rosie!" Alastor called out.

Anna saw a woman peeked out from the door behind the counter. She dressed in an old fashioned dress, wearing a large at with a feather and some skull decorations on it. She had light grayish hair, her skin was very pale with a grayish tint to it, solid black eyes, like a doll's, and sharp razor like teeth like Alastor's. 

"Alastor!" She smiled as she greeted him then her eyes stopped on Anna.

"Who is this?" She asked. She frowned, raising a eyebrow. 

"I'm Anna." Anna replied. Rosie stared at the human with an look on her face then she turned to Alastor.

"Alastor, can you grab something for me in the back room?" The shop keeper asked. "I need some severed fingers. There should be some in a jar."

Alastor turned his head, confused, but shrugged his hands and hummed as he left the room, leaving the two women alone together.

"What do you need those for?" Anna asked, look a disgusted look on her face.

"I didn't, I just said that to get him to leave." Rosie said smiling. "However, there's something I must ask you. Did Alastor do anything strange to you?" she asked.

Anna looked at her with a confused look on her face. "No, nothing unusual, he's been nothing but nice. Despite, being a little strange with violating my personal space." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

Rosie had a stern look on her face as she frowned. "I just want you to be careful around him, sweetheart, that's all I ask." She warned. Anna looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Rosie leaned back and rested her arm on the counter.

"Tell me, do you know why the people here call him the Radio Demon?" Rosie asked.

Anna shook her head and the shop keeper continued. "When Alastor first arrived here, on day one, he broadcasted his power, bloodlust and carnage all throughout Hell. I'm just warning you because a single thing can set him off." Anna stared at Rosie with a surprised and fearful look on her face. 

"Got it!" Alastor grinned as he walked back into the room carrying a jar filled with severed fingers, setting it on the counter for Rosie. 

She smiled. "Thank you, darling." She said, gratefully, looking at Alastor.

"It was nice, seeing you but we must get going." Alastor said as he kissed Rosie on her cheek. She smiled and waved seeing the two walk away.

* * *

At a club, a young chubby woman with short blond hair dressed in an revealing 1920's dress and feathered headband was sitting at a bar counter. The club was filled with loud noises of music blaring in the background from the 1920s-1930s, some demons getting into a fist fight, glass shattering, followed by screaming. The demon woman paid no attention to it as her thoughts were elsewhere. She sighed with a dazed look on her face as she drawed in her book, scribbling hers and Alastor's name on every single page in different designs, some with their first initials together, and some with their names surrounded in hearts.

"Mimzy! How's my favorite flapper gal doing?!" Alastor called out, with Anna following behind him. Mimzy nearly jumped out of her skin, completely startled. She quickly slammed the notebook shut, shoving it into the drawer. 

"Oh my gosh!" Mimzy exclaimed, grabbing her chest, surprised to see him. "Alastor?!"

"Who else would it be?" Alastor teased. Mimzy's smile dropped slightly when she saw Anna, behind Alastor. 

"Who is this?" Mimzy asked, confused. The radio demon pulled the human out from behind him, shoving her in front of him as his hands rested on Anna's shoulders.

"This is Anna. I wanted to show her off to everyone. She's sort of a new guest who's staying at the hotel!" Alastor told her.

"You better get ready! The show's about to start." Mimzy said.

"What show?" Anna asked. Mimzy looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"You must be new here, if you haven't heard Alastor's singing! He comes here every once in a while to perform at this club." Mimzy told her.

Alastor bent down until he was in Anna's face. "Go and have a seat, darling, while I get ready." He said, pinching the woman's cheek. Anna watched as he left until he was out of sight.

"Let's go and have a seat. You are going to love it!" Mimzy cried out, excited. She dragged the poor girl by the hand leading her to an empty table.

Anna sat down at the table with Mimzy, crowded by other occupied tables filled with demons. Hours seemed to have passed when suddenly, all the lights turned off one by one until the entire stage was lit up. The whole room went silent on anticipation as they looked up at the stage. The curtains slowly slid open and Alastor walked out on to the center of the stage. Anna's jaw dropped slightly as she stared, blushing, seeing him dressed up in an dapper outfit, dressed in a black suit and top hat. Mimzy made a small smile and closed the human's mouth, watching the singer on stage. Alastor grinned as he held his microphone in his hand and began to sing. 

"I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart." Anna felt her heart began to beat faster listening to the radio demon's voice, completely enthralled.

"In my heart I have but one desire and that one is you, no other will do."

"I've lost all ambition of worldly acclaim. I just want to be the one you love."

"And with your admission that you'd feel the same. I will have reached the goal I've been dreaming of." Anna began to tense up as she saw Alastor advancing closer towards her table.

She blinked only to find that he was now standing in front of her. She let out a small gasp in shock. Alastor made a wider grin as he bent down until his face was closer to hers. 

"Believe me, I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart." Alastor placed a finger under Anna's chin, tilting her head up making her look at him. Her eyes widen as she saw him began to lean in closer towards her face until their nose touched, almost touching her lips with his. Anna whole body froze, in not moving an inch. She felt like her heart was about to leap from out of her chest as she looked up at Alastor.

Something within her snapped, this felt familiar to her. She felt like she was in this situation before. Cornered, unable to get away. But, the more she tried to remember, the more it slowly began slip away from her. She didn't like it. In fact, she was uncomfortable by it. She placed her hands on Alastor's chest shoving him, hard, away from her. He yelped in shock as he was pushed back bumping into a nearby table behind him, his hat fell off as well. A loud feedback squealed from Alastor's microphone as it emitted throughout the room followed by static. The whole room went silent as everyone in the room stared in surprise and some in fear. 

Alastor stared at the woman with wide eyes. Mimzy covered her mouth her hand looking back and forth between the two in worry. Anna quickly stood up, making the chair screech as she did.

"I'm sorry." Anna murmured, softly, "I'm sorry..." and quickly left, leaving. Everyone watched as she did, with confused and some with angry looks on their faces.

"Boo! Bitch ruined the song!" Someone jeered in the audience.


	7. Friends On The Other Side

A dead silence filled the room as nobody moved a muscle in fear of invoking the radio demon's wrath any further. Alastor stood frozen in his spot, still stunned, wondering what just happened. Mimzy quietly walked over to him.

"Al, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Yes, my dear. I'm just fine and dandy! Just a little mishap!" Alastor laughed as he brushed himself off with a strained smile on the face.

"O-Okay." Mimzy said, nervously. 

"A little mishap? That miserable little wretch practically rejected us!" Alastor microphone exclaimed, furiously. Alastor slammed the end his mic on the floor, silencing it.

He bent down and picked up his hat, dusting it off, then made it vanish into thin air. Then, snapped his fingers returning to his normal attire. Alastor turned his head back to where Anna had left. That wasn't an reaction he was expecting. Alastor laughed to himself.

Oh, how did she amuse him! He couldn't get enough with her facial expressions. True, he was furious that his act was ruined. Also the fact, that he was humiliated as he was broadcasting the whole show throughout the city. But, for some reason he just couldn't stay angry. He couldn't help but to be even more intrigued by the human. She was different from every female he had encountered. Her innocence, her naivness, how she practically rejected him by pushing him away with every advances he made with her. 

"This is going to be very entertaining indeed!" The radio demon said to himself. 

A shadowy figure appeared underneath Alastor's feet then manifested next to him, baring an resemblance to Alastor, with a scary grin on it's face.

"Follow her and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid." Alastor ordered the shadow. The dark silhouette said nothing as it quickly darted away leaving the club in search for it's prey.

* * *

Anna walked in the streets wrapping her arms herself trying to comprehend what just happened. Why did she reacted that way? She sighed as she looked down not looking where she was going. Suddenly, a bright headlight followed by an loud screech of a car's tires scratched the pavement. Anna screamed as she jumped out of the way as it nearly hit her. She stared like a deer caught in headlights at the car in shock. She frowned and gritted her teeth angrily.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Anna shouted angrily. She kicked the car's bumper. "S-Stupid head!" She shouted, walking away as the car still parked where it was. Behind the wheel, was a man. He had short blond hair and was wearing a white top hat and suit with red linings, watching with a wicked grin on his face as the human woman walked off.

As Anna continued to walk, she heard someone calling out to her. She turned her head towards the voice. Her eyes widen in surprise to see Angel. The spider demon ran over to her, stopping in front of the human as he tried to catch his breath.

"Geez, where the hell were ya?!" Angel panted, still trying to steady his breathing.

"Angel? Why are you here?" Anna asked, surprised to see him.

"Charlie's been a nervous wreck after Smiles dragged you off. She and Vags sent me. So, here I am!" Angel explained until the spider demon noticed that Alastor wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where's Smiles?" He asked.

"I needed some space." Anna said, looking down at the ground. Angel snorted as he laughed.

"Man, I would give to see anything to see the look on Smile's face. I hate to be the poor sap who pissed him off." He laughed. Anna's eyes widen as her heart began to beat faster with dread.

"W-What do you mean?" Anna asked looking at the spider demon. Angel made a smug grin.

"Al, was broadcasting his song all over Pentagram City. I heard it while I was looking for you two." Angel said. "But, it sounded like he was interrupted near the end of his song."

Anna smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah, I'd hate to be them!" Angel stared at her for a moment before he draped his arm around Anna's shoulders, guiding her away.

"Well, let's head back." He said. 

As the two were starting to walk away, something caught Angel's eye. He was a long white limo slowly driving up towards them.

"Shit..." He murmured.

"What is it?!-" Anna asked but she quickly cut off when a loud pop went off, that sound like firecrackers, by a machine gun.

Angel quickly grabbed Anna's hand pulling her as the two quickly out of the line of fire. He quickly ran, pulling Anna behind him, as the car began to chase after the two of them. The spider demon quickly turned corner after corner on the streets trying to lose the limo, but it still chased them. 

As the two rounded a corner, they quickly took cover in an alley hiding behind a dumpster. They heard the slow treads of wheels drive up then a voice called out.

"Angel Cakes, you can run but you can never hide from me. Come on out, I know that you're there." A harsh sultry voice said. Anna saw red smoke as it came around the dumpster, almost like it was beckoning her over to the limo. 

"Damn it!" The spider demon muttered as he cursed under his breath. He turned to Anna placing his hands on her shoulders making her look at him.

"I'm going to draw him off." He said, "Wait here until I come back." Anna's eyes widen and she quickly shook her head, not wanting to be left alone, especially in a place that she wasn't familiar with. But, she couldn't help but feel worried about the spider demon.

"What? No! Don't leave me here-" Anna was interrupted by Angel as he covered her mouth.

"Quiet! He'll hear you!" He hissed. Anna slowly nodded her head and Angel removed his hand from her mouth.

"I'll be fine." Angel winked. "I've had worse from Val before, ain't nothing that he can do that he hasn't done before."

"What has he done to you before?" Anna questioned. 

Angel froze as he began to wrap his arms around himself as he had a traumatize look on his face before it vanished in a split second. He shifted his gaze away looking else where instead of the human in front of him.

"I don't want to discuss it." He told her. Anna looked at at Angel with an empathetic look on her face. She reached out to him but Angel avoided her touch as he brushed Anna's hand off and stood up. From behind the dumpster, Anna heard Angel's footsteps as they started to retreat towards the limo. 

"I don't have all day, Angel!" 

"Alright, I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses, Mista Val!"

"You know, I don't like waiting Angel." Anna heard the voice, which she assumed was Val's, growled angrily. Then she heard a sharp loud slap and Angel yell out, painfully. She covered her mouth as she tried not to make a sound. She heard Angel grunted in pain as loud hits came in contact. 

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, Angel Cakes. But, don't worry I won't have my prized porn star roughed up too badly."

Anna's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Angel's a prostitute?!" She thought to herself. "Then this Val guy must be his pimp." 

The beating continued on for what seemed like hours until it stopped. Then Anna heard Angel gasp in fear.

"Val, I'm sorry. Please, don't. I promise I'll come back! I'm sorry that I ran away!"

The sound of shuffling and clothes being ripped. It was soon followed by grunts coming from the two then panting. Anna's eyes widen in shock and disgust. She heard by the sound of Angel's voice that he was in pain. He wasn't enjoying any of it. Anna tried to fight back the bile that was slowly coming up her throat, trying not to throw up. She closed her eyes trying to block out the spider demon's cries of pain and pleasure.

"When I call you, I expect you to come, understand?"

"Yes, Mista Val." Angel groaned. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Val."

"When I say screw a client?"

"Yes, Mista Val!"

"When I say how hard to you want me to screw you, you say?"

"HARDER DADDY!" Angel exclaimed as he moaned out loudly. Anna shut her eyes tightly as she bit her lip trying not to yell. She wanted to help him but there was nothing she could do. She felt useless. 

"Good, I'm glad that we have an understanding." Anna heard Val said. "So, who was the pretty little thing that you were with?" Anna heard only silence before she heard Angel spoke.

"She just some dumb broad I met. I ditched her the moment I realized that she was dead weight." 

"A shame. She would have make a fine addition to the club." Anna heard this Val's voice sighed, disappointed, then the sound of a car door open. "Get in, I have clients that are impatiently, waiting to meet you." 

Anna heard the sound of the car door slam shut and it drove off.

* * *

Anna felt eyes began to feel wet as she wiped the tears that were about to fall.

"Angel, why?" She thought to herself. As she placed her hand down she reeled it back and hissed in pain. She unclenched her hand to see a deep gash on the palm of her hand as blood began to ooze out from the cut. Anna looked down to see broken glass of a bottle next to her. 

She tore a strip of cloth from her shirt and wrapped it around the cut. She stood up and walked out from behind the dumpster heading towards the street to see where she was. 

"Hey what are you doing all by yourself?" A low voice said.

Anna gasped and quickly turned her head to see a large goblin like demon towering over her. She backed up only it to follow her.

"You smell strange." The demon said. Then his eyes trailed down to her wrapped hand. His eyes began to glow red and he licked his lips. "In fact, you smell delicious!"

"Leave me alone!" Anna cried out. She quickly bolted as the chase began. She looked over her shoulder to see the the demon still chasing her. Suddenly, she soon found herself on top of a rooftop of a building as she slammed the door shut behind her. She backed away only for the door to be busted open as the demon began to slowly advance towards her. As Anna backed away from the goblin like demon, the ground disappeared from underneath her feet. She screamed as she fell over the ledge. She quickly grabbed grabbed onto the edge.

"Help!" Anna screamed.

She tried to pull herself up only to no avail as her fingers slowly started to slip from the ledge. Then she heard the sounds of the goblin demon screaming in agony and fear followed followed by a long dead silence. She struggled to pull herself up the ledge only to scream in shock as the demon's head landed right in front of her as it was tossed. 

She looked up and saw the radio demon standing over the mutilated body as it was torn and ripped to shreds beyond recognition.

"Do I know you?" Alastor grinned turning his head with an amused look on his face. Anna looked at the demon with a disbelief look on her face. Her fingers were starting to slip slowly as she struggled to hold on to the ledge.

"Help! I'm slipping!" She cried out.

Alastor hummed as he thought for a moment, looking down at the dangling human below him. Then his smile turned into a twisted grin. "No, I don't think I will." 

"What?" Anna gasped, struggling to hold on. 

"After the stunt you pulled, why should I help you?" Alastor said as he leaned over the edge, supporting himself with his microphone. "However, I may reconsider, if..."

"If what?" Anna asked, not liking where this was going.

"If you make a deal with me." Alastor grinned darkly ear to ear. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Anna shouted, angrily. "No way! Go to hell!"

Alastor laughed. "I already am!" 

Anna's fingers where now at the tip of the ledge, as desperately tried to hold on. However, her strength gave away and her fingers slipped and she was now falling faster and faster towards the ground below.

"I really think you should take my offer, darling, or do you really want to die?!" Alastor called out as he shouted. What choice did she have? There was none...the ground was getting closer and closer.

"WE HAVE A DEAL! SAVE ME, PLEASE!!!" Anna cried.

Alastor grinned darkly and quickly swooped down towards the woman. He reached his hand out, grabbing Anna's. A green glow surrounded them, engulfing the two.

Feet clacked on the hard cement of the sidewalk as Alastor landed gracefully holding Anna in his arms. He looked down, seeing that the human had passed out.


	8. Alastor's Game

63 Days until Extermination...

Alastor opened the door to the hotel, only to be met with Charlie as she bombarded him with questions. Vaggie glared at the radio demon with her arms crossed standing behind the princess.

"Where's Angel? What happened?! Why is she unconscious in your arms?!" Alastor smiled in amusement at the princess continued ranting hysterically.

"The answers to your questions are: 1. I haven't seen him, and 2. She's just a little worn out by the excitement. I'm going to put her to bed." Alastor said as he walked past Charlie and Vaggie carrying Anna in his arms. The two looked at each other before looking back at the radio demon. However, Alastor came to a pause as he stopped, seeing someone sitting in a stool at the bar. A dog demon with red and white fur and red spots was drinking a glass of wine. Alastor narrowed his eyes at her as he flared his nostrils up with disdain.

"Who are you?" He asked with a strained smile on his face. Charlie walked over and introduced the dog demon to Alastor.

"Al, this is Crymini. She actually just showed up at our doorstep while you two were away. She's going to be an participant in the redemption program! Isn't this amazing!" Charlie squealed happily.

"I don't talk to dogs." The radio demon stated.

Charlie eyes widen at the Alastor's curt rude remark. he continued walking, ignoring the wolf demon as he walked past her. Crymini growled, baring her teeth angrily as she glared at Alastor as he walked away, carrying the human.

"Alastor!" The princess scolded but the demon was already out of ears reach.

* * *

Anna groaned as she slowly began to open her eyes. As she did, she was met with a pair of red ones staring right back into hers.

"What did you dream about?" Alastor asked.

Anna screamed as she shoved the demon back, scrambling as she sat up in the bed. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the demon sitting on the bed with her.

"Get away from me!"

Alastor laughed. "I'm afraid that's going to be impossible, darling. We made a deal, remember?"

"Yes, I did. You saved me and it's done now." Anna said. "Now, leave me alone." Alastor laughed, darkly. Anna didn't like the sound of it as she stared at him. 

"You don't know how deals work do you?" Alastor made a smug grin as his pointed his finger at the human. "Yes, I did save you and completed the task. However, you belong to me now." Anna's eyes widen. Alastor grinned more and continued. "You are now in a contract with me. Once you fulfilled your life in the living world, the day that you die, your immortal soul will belong to me." Alastor grinned darkly as he fixed his monocle, looking at Anna dead straight in her eyes. 

"GET OUT!" Anna snapped, angrily. Alastor's eyes widen as he sat still, looking at her. An eerie radio static emitted from him. "I don't want to hear another word from you!" 

"Sweetheart, calm down. There's no point in getting worked up.-" Alastor was cut off by Anna.

"JUST LEAVE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried. 

Alastor hummed to himself as he stared at her then shrugged his hands. "As you wish." He said. The radio demon stood up and walked towards the door, closing it. Anna shoved her face into her knees, wrapping her arms, as she sat up in the bed and cried. She wanted to leave. She want out of this Hellish place. Back to her boyfriend...She wondered how he was it how he was coping without her. 

"Chris, I miss you..." Anna whimpered.

However, as Anna cried, at the other end of the closed door, Alastor was still standing in the hallway, as he rested his back against it. He covered his face with his hand grabbing his hair tightly. His antlers began to grow slightly as the lights in the hallway began to grow dimmer. Multiple Voo doo symbols began to flicker around him. He was furious. How can one silly girl cause him to get easily worked up? 

Why? He did not know. It frustrated him to no end. Alastor felt his the corners of his lips almost begin to drop, almost turning into a scowl.

* * *

Hours seemed to have passed as Anna sat in the bed until she heard a small scratching sound at the door.

"Go away." She murmured sadly. But the scratching from the door continued. She frowned and looked up staring at the door. Anna got up as she climbed off the bed opening it.

"I told you to leave me alo-!" However, there was nobody there. She peeked out looked around the hallway but saw nothing. Then she looked down and her eyes widen in surprise to see a small pink pig with black spots and horns on the top of his head. Anna squealed with delight and scooped up the little swine in her arms.

"Where'd you come from, cutie patootie!?" Anna cooed as she scratched the pig on his belly. It snorted in content and snuggled into Anna's chest. The human smiled as she continued to let the pig until she saw a collar around the swine's neck reading, "Fat Nuggets."

"So you're name's Fat Nuggets?" Anna asked. The pig let out a small squeal as if answering her. Suddenly, he began to squirm in Anna's, wanting to be put down. As Anna placed Far Nuggets on the floor, he began to scurry away but stopped and looked back towards her as if he wanted her to follow him. 

The pig led Anna down the hallway a couple doors down until it stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Fat Nuggets pushed the door open with with his head, opening it and walked inside the room with Anna following behind. 

"You're a smart piggy aren't you?" Anna asked as she smiled, walking into the room.

She blinked as she looked around seeing a couple of wigs sitting on the dresser and large mirror, an ashtray with some used cigarettes in it. She blushed and her eyes widen in surprise seeing a box marked with sex toys that was filled with certain types. Anna quickly looked away. As she turned her head Anna saw Fat Nuggets laying down on the bed looking at a picture in a frame that was sitting on a small table next to the bed. She walked over and sat down and picked up the picture frame looking at it. It was a picture of Angel holding Fat Nuggets as they were posing. Anna felt her chest began to grow heavy as guilt began to face through her mind.

Suddenly, a loud buzz, nearly scared her, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw a small cellphone on the dresser and picked it up. On the screen was the name, Cherri.

"Hello?" Anna asked answering it. 

"Who is this? Where's Angel?" Anna heard a woman's voice on the other end answered, confused.

"He's with someone named Val." Anna replied. She heard the woman curse angrily on the other end before she spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS HE WITH HIM?!" 

"Angel and I had this limo chase after us, which I assume was Val. We took cover in an alley but was cornered. Angel gave himself up. But, he told me that he will be fine. That this Val was nothing to worry about." Anna gritted her teeth remembering Angel's screams as Val assaulted him.

"Nothing to worry about-" Cherri answered in disbelief. "WHAT THE FUCK?! You were there, why didn't you help him?!" She screamed, angrily. Anna flinched. What could have She done? Even if she tried to help him, she would have been killed. Who was she kidding, she was a coward.

"Great! Now I'm going to have to go over to the Studio and blow the place up and save his stupid ass!" Cherri's voice muttered, irritated.

"Studio?" Anna questioned. "What Studio?"

"It would be the place that Angel would be with Valentino." Cherri explained. "Damn it! If that bastard does anything to him!-"

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Anna asked softly.

"You've done enough. Considering, how it is your fault that he got captured to begin with!" Cherri shouted, angrily. Anna cringed.

"Please, I want to make it up to him! He helped me, now I want to help him! What can I do!? Where can we meet?" She pleaded.

"You're at that stupid hotel, right? I'll be there soon. Don't keep me waiting." Anna heard Cherri answered before hanging up.


	9. Addict

Anna sat Angel's phone back on the dresser and looked down at Fat Nuggets lying on the bed. She patted him on his head.

"I'll get him back." She said. She stood up and walked out of the bedroom and continued down the hallway. As she made it to the stair case in the main lobby, she descended down them, heading towards the front door. As she reached out and grabbed the door knob a voice stopped her.

"Hey darling, where are you going?" Alastor said. Anna jumped, startled, and quickly turned around to see the radio demon standing right in front of her. She stared with wide eyes back into Alastor's red ones who were staring back at hers.

"Where did you come from?!" Anna demanded angrily, as she tried to calm her heart from beating out of her chest. Alastor made a wide grin and laughed.

"I have eyes everywhere, sweetheart!" He told her. Anna jumped back in shock as she saw multiple dark shadows come out from the dark corners of the room and surrounded themselves near the radio demon and the human. She noticed a certain shadow, that resembled Alastor, as it leaned on the demon's shoulder whispering into his ear. Anna frowned watching the two, suspiciously. Alastor's eyes widen as his shadow told him something then he turned his head back to Anna. 

"You're going to try and get disgusting wretch cause back?" Alastor questioned as he turned his head sideways, curious.

"I don't have to answer you." Anna said with her arms crossed. "Besides, it's not like you care, anyway." Anna heard a sharp static emitted from Alastor. She looked up and saw that the demon had a strange look on his face as if he was lost in his thoughts. Anna sighed and turned around opening the door.

"Don't tell Charlie or Vaggie where I went. I'll be back soon."

No, you won't, you stupid girl! You really don't know who you are going up against! Alastor wanted to shout out to stop her but something within him made him stop. That feeling again. He hated it. It made him feel weak.

Alastor gritted his teeth as he stared at the human woman with a strained smile on his face. Alastor's shadow looked at him then to the human then back at him with an suspicious look on it's face. Then it's eyes widen and grinned evilly, cackling slightly. Without looking at it, Alastor punched his shadow in the face, making it disappear.

"Okay, I'll distract the princess until you return!" Alastor grinned. As Anna was about to leave and shut the door and heard Alastor say something else.

"However, if you are in danger and in need of help, just call out my name." Alastor couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Did he really just say that?

Anna's brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced back at the demon before shutting the door, closing it.

* * *

It seemed like hours as minute after minute ticked by, as Anna waited, waited, and waited...

"Are you ready to raise some hell?" Anna heard someone ask. She looked up and saw a woman with a red cyclops eye with pink wild bushy untamed hair in a ponytail, and light pale skin with freckles.

"You're Cheri?" Anna asked.

"Fuck ya, I am! I guess you're the bitch that I spoke to on the phone?" Cheri questioned as she looked up and down at Anna, eyeing her. Anna nodded. Cheri rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I don't get why Angel wasted his time helping a useless sack of meat like you." She said.

"Should we get going? I'd like to get this done quickly." Anna replied, ignoring the demon's remark. Cheri grinned darkly and grabbed Anna's hand, dragging her like a rag doll as the two headed towards the studio. 

* * *

As the two arrived at Valentino's studio, Cheri and Anna hid near an alley watching some demon clients walking inside. There was a bouncer guarding the door as he let them in.

"How are we going to get inside?" Anna asked, worried, eyeing the bouncer.

"I can get in just fine, but you on the other hand..." Cheri murmured as she trailed off looking at Anna, with a finger on her chin, thinking. 

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"You're too clean. You need to dress a little more trashier." Cheri tells her. Anna's eyes widen in surprise. "The sluttier the better!"

"What?!" She gasped like a fish out of water. "No way!"

"This is for Angel! Do it for him!" Cheri hissed. Anna cringed. She really did not want to do this. However, Anna looked back towards the Studio. Who knows what torture he was going through in there. Anna sighed. She is going to regret this! But, for Angel...even if it was her dignity, she'll put it aside for now.

As the bouncer checked some of demons in, his eyes nearly bulged out in shock, jaw dropping slightly, seeing Cheri walked up.

"Y-You!" He sputtered. Cheri grinned and walked up to him patting the bouncer on his face.

"Won't ya be a doll and let us in?" She asked, giving a the demon a wink. He frowned.

"On no, Val's order. I'm not supposed to let YOU in." He growled and jerked his thumb. "Beat it!"

However, as the bouncer looked behind Cheri, his jaw dropped slightly seeing Anna as she walked up to them. The woman's hair was frazzled in a mess like she had gotten out of bed. She had some mascara applied to her eyes and dark eye shadow. Her shirt was ripped across her chest revealing her cleavage as the tops of her breasts perked up slightly. Lastly, her blue jeans wear ripped above her knees into a short skirt.

The bouncer eyed her up and down practically ogling her like she was candy and drooling. Anna twitched, feeling completely degraded. She walked up to the bouncer demon and laid her hand on his chest, leaning closer.

"Hey, we're kind of in a bit of a hurry. Would ya be a pal and let us in? I'll make it worth your while!" Anna said, fluttering her eyes. 

"Right this way, ladies!" The demon gestured them inside. 

Anna yelped as she felt a hard slap on her butt as she walked past. Anna turned her head back towards the bouncer seeing him throw her a flirtatious wink.

"Call me!"

She smiled nervously and quickly followed after Cheri as they walked into the Studio. 

"Way to go, girl! He couldn't keep his eyes off you!" Cheri cheered. However, her grin slightly dropped seeing Anna barfing in a nearby trash can. She cringed with disgust as she looked away.

"Man, you're pathetic."

"I know I'm sorry." Anna moaned. Cheri sighed and walked over to her holding her hair hair up.

"I'm worried about Angel." 

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's fine. He's tough. But, I'd be worried more worried about yourself right now." Cheri said. "What's with your hair?"

"What do you mean-" Anna reached up touching her head only to feel something protruding at the top, an ear. A deer's ear.

"Oh my god!" Anna cried in shock. 

* * *

As they entered deeper into the Studio, Anna heard loud sexy music blasting. There was a large crowd gathering near a catwalk. A couple of demons cheered and cat-called, throwing money, as they watched someone dancing on a pole. Anna advanced a little closer, pushing past some demons, to get a better look. Her eyes widen in shock, seeing that it was Angel. She turned to Cheri, only to find that the cyclops wasn't there. She had lost her in the huge crowd. 

"Psst! Angel!" Anna shouted, over the loud music blasting in the background, calling out to the spider demon. "Angel!" She waved her hands in the air to get his attention.

Angel hooked his legs as he spun around the pole, only for his eyes to be met with Anna's. He nearly slipped, losing his balance. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Angel exclaimed in disbelief. Anna climbed onto the stage, walking over to Angel grabbing his hand. A couple of demons in the crowd watched, in confusion, wondering if this was part of the show.

"We're here to get you out of here." 

"We?" Angel questioned.

"Cheri's here, too! Now, come on let's go!" Anna explained, pulling on the spider demon's hand. She saw Angel looking around the room nervously as his eyes shifted away from her. 

"You need to leave now!" Angel hissed, urgently. Anna shook her head.

"Not without you." 

Boom! Anna and Angel jumped as an loud explosion went off as Cheri threw out some bombs, quickly dispersing the crowd, scaring them. 

"Move your asses, you two!" Cheri hollered out, tossing some more bombs at some of the body guards that were firing at them.

Suddenly, Anna was ripped from Angel and tossed, landing hard on her back. Anna groaned. A large shadow towered over her. She heard a low rumble as someone laughed, followed by another, a woman's voice, laughing, maniacally. 

A pair of hands grabbed Anna by her wrist, pinning them above her head, as they held her down to the floor. She tried to break free, but to no avail. 

Anna looked up to see a large demon with pale blue skin, that resembled a moth, as his red eyes stared back at hers. He was wearing heart shaped glasses and also a red and white fur-lined coat with hearts all over it, followed by a matching top hat with a zebra striped design. 

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" Valentino grinned, darkly, staring down at Anna. She swallowed nervously staring up at the tall demon.

"Aren't you a cutie!" Anna heard a woman's voice laugh above her. 

She tilted her head up to see a woman, who was holding her down. She had grey brownish skin, with red, burgundy, and white hair tied into to pigtails in lace ties. She was dressed in a long black and white tea length dress with heart designs on it, black tights, and flat red shoes with white balls on them. Anna felt her heart pounding in her chest as she saw the woman make a sickening grin showing her sharp teeth.

"I wonder what sounds you would make when I pluck those beautiful blue eyes out?" The harlequin minion, pondered. 

"Val, Velvet, leave her alone!" Angel cried out for them to stop. He looked over at Cheri Bomb, seeing her preoccupied with the guards, holding them back. She was far out of the two's reach and couldn't help them. The spider demon gritted teeth in frustration, feeling helpless. He had no way to help, as Valentino had taken away his gun when he arrived at the Studio.

"Damn it!" Angel growled to himself. 

Anna shivered as Velvet leaned over her with a strange look in her eyes. She bent closer down towards Anna's chest. Anna turned her head away from her when she heard Velvet gasp, gleefully.

"Hey! We've got a breather over here, Tino!" Velvet chuckled, evilly, as she looked up to the moth demon. Valentino made a twisted grin as he kneeled down to the human, lying on the floor. 

"How interesting, I wonder how such a pretty thing like you ended up down here with a bunch of sinners like us?" He asked. 

She closed her eyes as she squirmed trying to get Valentino off of her. 

"Get off me!" Anna cried out, as she struggled to get him of her.

"Assuming from your reaction, I'm going to imply that you are a virgin, am I correct?" Valentino chuckled.

Anna's eyes widen as she felt her blood run cold as the pimp's hands began to pry her legs apart.

Anna took in a sharp breath as panic began to settle. She screamed. 

"ALASTOR!!!" Anna screamed.


	10. Accidents Will Happen

Valentino's and Velvet's eyes widen in shock.

"Shit..." Velvet muttered as she cursed under her breath.

Suddenly, Anna felt them being pulled off of her and roughly tossed aside, as Alastor's shadows wrapped around them and tossed them. Anna sat onto and as she did, she felt something being draped over her as Alastor had taken off his suit, covering her with it.

"This will only take a minute, darling. Sit here and enjoy the show." The radio demon said.

Anna looked up at Alastor. Her eyes widen seeing the pure rage etched across the demon's face as his eyes glowed vibrantly red. His appearance had completely changed from what she had seen. More monstrous, and dangerous. Now, more taller, his antlers had grown and were still rising, and there were voo doo symbols flickering about around him. Alastor narrowed his eyes directly at the overlord and his minion, who was staring back at the demon with a look of fear and horror as he towered over them.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. She belongs to me-"

"I didn't know!"

"I WASN'T FINSIHED!" Alastor snapped. The pimp overlord immediately gone silent. 

"I'm taking her and that disgusting thing with me." Angel looked at Alastor, crossing his arms, a little insulted. "Stay away from the hotel."

"I hear you loud and clear!" Valentino, quickly answered. He snapped his head towards the spider demon. "Angel Cakes you are free to leave!"

Angel stared at the overlord with a disbelief look on his face. There was no way that Val would let him go that easily, would he? He didn't like this. Anna stood up and walked over to him, taking Angel's hand.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

"I couldn't agree more." Alastor replied, wanting to leave as well. He was disgusted. He had enough of this place. Suddenly, three heard Valentino cackling madly. 

"I said that you were free to leave." He said. "...But, I didn't say alive." 

Alastor's, Angel 's and Anna's eyes widen as they turned there head back to Valentino. Velvet was no longer with him. Where did the harlequin minion go?

Suddenly, there was maniacal laugh. Anna's eyes widen as she tried to call out but it was too late. Alastor felt a sharp burning and searing pain pierce through his stomach as Velvet stabbed him with an angel's weapon. Alastor let out an inhuman growl as he slowly turned his head 180 degree's, like an owl, glaring dangerously at the demon woman.

"It's going to take a lot more than one Angel's weapon to kill me, my dear." The radio demon stated as he gripped the front end spear with his hand pulling it out and dropped it to the floor. He was feeling drained 

Velvet gasped as she stared at the demon with wide eyes. She backed up as Alastor started to advance towards her slowly until he towered over her. She shivered as Alastor bent down, now face to face with hers. He grabbed Velvet by her shoulders with a tight grip. She struggled to break free but to no avail. "Now, I'm not one for hurting ladies. But, you've forced my hand." 

Suddenly, Velvet let out a painful screech. Anna covered her mouth as she saw Alastor sliced the minion's arm clean off with his sharp claws as it landed on the floor with a thud. Velvet screamed as she held her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"You radio bastard!" She spatted, angrily, gritting her teeth.

Alastor laughed as he bend down and picked up her severed arm off the floor. He waved it in front of her face. "You look like you could use a hand but I've got other pressing matters to attend to." Alastor taunted. He slowly turned his head over towards Valentino. The pimp's eyes widen as he froze in fear as Alastor dropped Velvet's arm and was now heading towards him. In a flash, Alastor was right in front of him and Valentino was on the floor as the radio demon punched him in the face.

"G-Guards! Get over here! NOW!" Valentino sputtered. He scrambled to get up, with Velvet following behind him, running away, fleeing. However, Alastor did not chase after them as he was more focused on the body guards in front of him.

"We need to get out of here!" Cherri shouted as she landed next to Angel and Anna.

More body guards came running into the room.

Within a blink of an eye, Anna could believe what she was witnessing. It was a bloody massacre. Alastor looked like he was enjoying it as he was plowing through the guards, tearing and ripping them apart. Body parts flew everywhere. His shadows were strangling some until bodies fell one by one onto the floor. Anna gasped as Alastor stood in front of her with piles of bodies around him. He was completely coated in their blood as small drops fell off of him.

"Well, that's taken care of! Let's head back, shall we?" Alastor said as he turned his head towards the terrified group, as if nothing didn't happen. But, just as he took a step, Alastor saw his vision go blurry. He cursed to himself as he had overexerted his powers. The world around him went black and he suddenly collapsed as he fell to the floor with a thud. 

"Smiles!?" Angel called out as he, Anna and Cherri ran over to him.

Anna turned the radio demon into his back to see the wound on his stomach not healing.

"Why isn't it healing?!" Anna shouted, worried.

"An Exterminator's weapon negates a demon's powers and purifies it, weakening them. It puts the demon through a lot of pain then the Exterminators' executes them." Cherri explained.

"How long does it last?" Anna asked, worried.

"Thankfully, it's only temporary." Angel added.

The three picked Alastor up and Angel carried him as they rushed off towards the Hotel. 


	11. Down In New Orleans

A tall demon strolled over to Valentino handing him an pack full of ice. He took a seat across from the overlord, sitting down in an very expensive leather chair. He was an overlord as well who was slim in figure. His head was a flat screen TV. He was wearing a striped tuxedo and black and red striped shirt with light blue ascot with a Wi-Fi symbol and a red bow tie. He was also wearing a small black top hat with antennas sticking out of it with a Wi-Fi design on it, in red and blue. Vox.

Jagged red and neon blue eyes on the screen stared at Valentino, as the demon sulked, who was watching the Television that was mounted on the wall. It showed his Studio completely destroyed, blown to bits, demolished.

Valentino groaned as he took it from him removing his hand from his bruised eye. Valentino hissed in pain as placed the cool pack on his eye.

The pimp was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his bruised eye, along with Velvet, who was holding her severed arm. Vox couldn't contain it anymore.

"What the Fuck happened to you two?!" He exclaimed as he nearly doubled over, howling in laughter.

Velvet narrowed her eyes glaring at the TV demon.

"It's that radio bastard fault!" She growled. "Look what he did to me!"

Vox stared at her with an amused smile on his face as if it wasn't enough adding more insult to injury. "What are you whining for? It'll grow back." He replied. 

"You're not the one holding an missing arm! This is going to hurt like hell!" The harlequin minion whined. Vox rolled his eyes. 

"What did you two do to piss Alastor off?" Vox questioned. "You've must've really done something to set him off."

"There's some new dame who's under a contract with him." Valentino said looking at the TV demon as he removed the ice pack from his eye. Velvet scoffed. 

"Why he would put up with a human woman, hell if I know, that's for sure?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders, as she slumped further on the couch.

Vox's eyes widen. Since when has Alastor ever been interested in just one woman? Especially, a human one at that, a weak pathetic creature? Gears began to form in the TV demon's brain as he tried to process this. A light bulb flashed as a plan was starting to form. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. Vox chuckled devilishly and smirked with a wide malicious grin across his screen. He leaned forward in his chair with his hands clasped together.

"Tell me more."

* * *

Angel, Cherri, and Anna returned back to the hotel with Alastor. As soon as Angel opened the door walking inside with Alastor on his back, with Anna and Cherri behind him, Charlie was standing in front of the group with Vaggie beside her. 

"Hey Blondie, what's up?" Angel asked. Charlie didn't answer him as she pulled out her Hellphone holding it out to them, showing Valentino's Studio in ruins.

"What did you guys do?! You're all over the news!" She exclaimed furiously.

"We'll explain it later, princess. Right now, Smiles needs attention." Angel said.

"What the hell is with all this commotion? I've got a huge hang over so this had better be good!" Husk shouted walking over towards the group along with Niffty. The cat demon frowned as he noticed Alastor. "What the fuck happened to him?"

Angel explained everything to everyone how Valentino captured him, and how Anna, Alastor and Cherri had rescued him. 

"Smiles got hit with an angel's weapon. He's hurt bad." The spider demon tells them.

"Take Al to his room and we'll be up to help once we get some medical supplies." Charlie said. Niffty walked over to Anna.

"But, first lets fix you up!" She shouted.

Before Anna could protest, the cyclops had quickly darted and started spinning around the human like a tornado until she stopped and was now standing in front of her. Anna looked down to see that her favorite shirt was now stitched up with no rips along with her blue jeans in one piece as well, looking brand new. Anna smiled as she looked down at the cyclops demon.

"Thanks." She said, gratefully.

"Always willing to lend a helping hand to a friend of Alastor's, especially to a friend of mine!" Niffty grinned. 

Angel took Alastor upstairs with Anna following behind him leading her to the radio demon's room. The spider opened the door and Anna peeked inside. Her eyes widen in shock to see a swamp right in front of her and within the distance a wood cabin. Fireflies glowed in the dark as if lighting the way. The two stepped inside stepping into the muddy ground and Angel closed the door behind them and headed towards the cabin. Anna eyed the murky water carefully seeing seeing several alligators swimming in it. They were watching the two with a hungry look in their eyes as they advanced towards Alastor's cabin.

"How can we be outside while we're inside the hotel?" Anna questioned. Angel shrugged.

"Hell if I know? Smiles is the one who set it up like this. He probably did some voo doo or whatever you call it magic as a portal to his domain." The spider demon murmured. "Knowing him and his strange ways, that's probably what he did."

The two continued until they were arriving closer towards the cabin and reached the front door. Angel opened it and the two walked into the cabin. Anna looked around and saw some deer trophies mounted on the wall along with antlers. A small bed sat near a window next to a bookcase stacked with books on every shelf. A burnt out fireplace was sitting in the middle of the room. There were several photos sitting on the mantel.

Anna walked closer and she saw that there were of a man. Big almond brown doe eyes were staring back into hers, who wearing small round rimmed glasses. He had light brown skin and short brown hair but it looked as if it was difficult to manage. But, what really draw the human woman's attention was the man's unnatural smile, grinning back up at her.

Anna's eyes widen when she recognized who it was in the picture, Alastor.

He looked completely different than he was now, a human. Anna saw that there were some when he was younger and also some with him with a beautiful woman with him. She had light caramel skin and dark brown hair that was up in a bun with a few loose strands hanging on the sides of her face, wearing a bright red dress. His mom perhaps?

However, Anna noticed there was a frame face down. She picked it up and looked down at the picture. It was a family portrait of her and Alastor along with a tall white man who was standing behind them. His head was torn off from the picture. His father, maybe? Why was this picture face down and not standing with the others? Anna noticed that there was something wrong, Alastor and the woman weren't smiling. Anna slowly began to feel uneasy by the photo and she placed the frame back exactly where it was.

Angel walked over to the bed and laid Alastor down onto it as the woman looked silently at the picture. 

"I'm going to start a fire to help warm up the place. I'll go look for some wood, watch over him will ya?" The spider called out.

"Sure." Anna replied, still looking at the picture. "I'll get him cleaned up."

She heard the door close behind her as Angel left, leaving her and Alastor alone in the cabin. Anna walked out of the living room and quickly into a small kitchen. She opened a cupboard and grabbed a bowl filling it with water and some towels. As she walked back into the living room, Anna saw Alastor stirring in the bed. 

She quickly rushed over him and placed the bowl on the floor. Anna reached out and placed her hand Alastor's forehead to feel it completely hot. He was burning with a fever. She dampened the towel into the water and started to clean the dried blood off from the demon.

As she finished, cleaning some of the blood off from his face, she looked down at the caked blood near his stomach. She needed to take his suit off to clean the wound. Anna felt her cheeks began to burn. Okay, she can do this! It's not like he was going to be naked, only half naked from the waist up. She felt her face lit completely up turning completely red. That did not make her feel any better...

"Just do it quick like a band-aid and it will be over with!" Anna murmured to herself as she reached out grabbing the lapels of Alastor's coat. She carefully pulled the collar down slightly until sliding his suit completely off. She folded it and placed the coat on the floor then turned her attention towards Alastor's shirt. She slowly began to unbutton each button one by one. Anna's eyes widen and her breath hitched as it got caught in her throat. She gasped in shock.

On Alastor's chest and body, up to his neck, was completely riddled in scars.


	12. Firey Pits And Giggles

62 days left until Extermination...

Anna felt a cold chill run down her spine as she stared at the deep scars on Alastor. There were vicious teeth marks on his arms, neck, straight to the center of his chest. Whatever it was, that made them must have been some kind of an animal. However, Anna noticed that there were some small scars that were as if made by a blunt force of an object. Anna frowned then turned her attention towards Alastor's wound on his stomach. 

It was starting to slowly heal up on It's own. She took the towel and cleaned it wiping way the dried blood. A sudden movement made her stop. Anna turned her head back towards Alastor seeing him starting to stir in his sleep as if he was having an nightmare. She heard him mumbling in an accent of a strange language that she wasn't familiar with.

"Manman..." 

All Alastor could see was darkness. He slowly open his eyes as his vision started to clear to find out that he was deep in the woods. Alastor looked looked around, confused. Why did this feel so familiar to him? Then Alastor felt a sharp sting on the back of his hand and looked down to see a huge bite on it. It already beginning to fester. His eyes widen in realization.

Not this...not again. It was so humiliating to him.

He remembered back when he was alive, he was accidentally careless one night on one of his victim's murder. It was a man, who was an domestic abuser and a drunk. However, a passerby saw Alastor and what had happened who called the coppers on him and now Alastor was on the run. But, he didn't get away without a scrape. Unfortunately, Alastor had came in path with a rabid dog who had bitten him.

Suddenly, he heard a haunting sound as it echoed in his ears. Vicious growling and barking surrounded around him. He saw several lights within the distance as they headed towards him. Alastor turned around, about to run, only to see several pair of ominous glowing eyes staring back at him. His eyes widen and started to slowly back away as several creatures emerged from the bushes as they started advancing towards him, growling. Dogs. It just had to be dogs. The pack growled at Alastor as they stalked towards him with foaming mouths. Then it happened, all of the dogs lunged at Alastor, knocking him down. 

Teeth tearing in flesh. 

A sharp burning pain searing throughout his entire body like rows of knives burying into his skin. 

Alastor heard the sound of a gun cocking above his head. He looked up only to be staring straight into a rifle's barrel. 

The rifle went off as the loud gunshot echoed deep in the woods.

* * *

Angel had returned and started a fire. Anna didn't notice him or hear him walking in. As he finished with his work, the spider demon turned around seeing Anna still staring at deer demon lying in the bed. Angel walked over to the two and stared at Alastor. His eyes widen in surprise and delight, despite being skinny, seeing how well toned and slender the radio demon's muscles were on his stomach and the biceps of his arms. He was practically drooling. Then Angel began to turn his attention to the two tufts of hair on the demon's head. Angel stuck his tongue out as he made a mischievous smile, snickering. He reached out and touched Alastor's hair.

"Hey doll face, you gotta feel this!" said Angel as he squeezed and ran his hand in Alastor's thick hair. "It's so soft." Anna smacked his hand away.

"Stop it, Angel." She hissed. "You can't just go around touching people without their permission!"

"Come on! You're never going to get this chance again." Angel pressed.

"If I do this, will you shut up." Anna frowned.

Angel smiled and gestured his thumb towards Alastor. Anna turned her head over towards Alastor's "deer ears" and reached out her hand out. She grabbed into one of the tufts giving it a slight squeeze. However, just as she did, Alastor's eyes immediately shot open as radio dials appeared as he woke up, screaming. Angel and Anna hugged each other, startled, screaming as well. Their screams echoed throughout the Bayou and dense woods.

* * *

"I don't know if it's just me, Vaggie. But, did you notice anything different about the human?" 

Charlie asked as she and Vaggie were gathering the medical supplies. Vaggie shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it was her hair?" She pointed out.

As the two were about to walk away heading towards Alastor's room. The princess and moth demon heard a loud knocking and banging on the front door. Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other. Charlie's eyes widened excitedly.

"Maybe it's a potential guest!" She squealed. 

The princess walked over the door and opened it.

"Hello! Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel! Are you ready for a path of redemption?!"

"Not really, Charlotte." Charlie heard a low deep voice reply. "This is a business call." 

The princess eyes widen in shock as she took a step back at the man who was standing in front of her... He walked into the hotel carrying an apple cane in his hand, closing the door behind him. He made a white toothy grin at Charlie, showing his sharp fangs.

The man had a pale complexion, short blond hair with some curls, yellow eyes with black pupils shaped into slits, like a snake, and red rosy cheeks, like Charlie's. He was also dressed completely in a white suit with red linings, a top hat, that had an apple and a live purple snake that was wrapped around it, a red and white striped undershirt, black bow tie, white pants, and black boots.

"D-Dad?!"


	13. This Is War

"For the last time, we didn't do anything to you!" 

Anna shouted, her arms crossed. Angel was leaning against the mantle of the fire place arms crossed as well, checking Alastor out with an smirk. It made him uncomfortable. Alastor pulled the covers up to cover himself.

"Then explain why I am partly undressed with you two leering over me!" He shouted.

"I was cleaning you up so you wouldn't get blood everywhere. Angel was getting a fire started." Anna explained as she finished. Alastor reached over and bent down and grabbed his coat that was folded neatly in the floor. He was going to have to have Niffty clean and fix it later. Then his eyes trailed upwards seeing Anna and Angel still staring at him. 

"Well, do you mind if I get dressed in peace." Alastor said, his mouth twitching as he scowled.

"No." Anna shrugged her shoulders, oblivious. Angel grinned and blew a kiss, fluttering his eyes, flirtatiously.

"I don't mind, cutie!" Alastor began to twitch uncomfortably as he grin nearly dropped in repulse.

"Alone..." Alastor pressed gesturing his head towards the door.

"But I want to watch!" Angel whined.

"OUT! Now!" Alastor growled, impatiently. He snapped his fingers and within an instant Angel and Anna were whisked away as they were shoved outside by his shadow. The door slammed shut. 

* * *

Outside, Angel and Anna stood in front of the cabin, waiting.

"I wonder why he is so angry?" Anna asked as she turned her head, looking at the closed door.

"Maybe it was because you were throwing goo-goo eyes at him? That was a wonderful sight we just saw." Angel sighed, smiling blissfully. Anna turned her head back towards the spider demon, with a raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. Angel made a smug smirk.

"Doll face, I get it. He's smoking hot. It's okay to admit it!" Anna's eyes widen in shock as she took a step back.

"W-What? N-No! It's not like that!" She stammered, nervously. Angel stared with an amused smile on his face. Anna frowned.

"Angel, I'm serious. There's nothing going on! I feel nothing for him!" The woman insisted. "And besides, I already have a boyfriend-" The door opened as Alastor walked out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. He looked at the two in front of him. Anna could see it in the demon's eyes that he was still furious.

"Are you sure that you should be moving around so much? You were hurt pretty bad." She asked, hesitantly.

"I'm fine, thank you." Alastor replied, sharply. "Better than you two being perverts."

The radio demon finished and started walking away, facing his back towards the woman and spider demon. Anna stared at the red demon completely dumbfounded. She couldn't be believe how he was acting. She clenched her hands into fists, frustrated. Anna chased after him, Angel following behind trying to catch up with the two. But, it was hard as Alastor and Anna were walking in a fast pace, heading deeper within the Bayou, with Alastor walking faster.

"Would you slow down!" Alastor ignored the voice behind him and continued forward.

He pulled away a branch to move it way from his path. Then Alastor let go of it and the branch smacked Anna square in the face. Her teeth began to grind angrily as she narrowed her eyes, glaring, at Alastor as he walked away.

"Y-...You...ARE SUCH A CHILD!" Anna screamed.

Alastor's eyes widen as he froze completely where he stood. Angel's mouth dropped as he stared at her in shock. Dark memories flooded in the back Alastor's mind. He heard a haunting scream of a man's voice screaming angrily at him. He saw himself cowering in a corner from his father, followed by him getting beaten violently with a belt. His mother intervening, trying to stop his father, which leads to her to getting smacked. Alastor felt his chest began to grow hot as his vision started to turn red. Alastor slowly turned his head, looking at the woman with a eerily frozen smile across his face. His eyes began to glow bright red.

"Excuse me?" He questioned. "I don't believe I've heard that."

"You heard me." Anna growled. "You..are...acting..like a child." She enunciated. Radio dials began to appear in the demon's eyes and antlers began to grow larger as an loud static roared viciously from Alastor. 

"Can I say something?" Angel asked. Anna and Alastor both turned their heads, furiously looking him. 

"NO!" They two snapped, angrily.

Eyes widened, Angel took a step back raising his hands up in defense. "Okay! This looks like something that you two need to settle for yourselves. I'm staying the fuck out!" Alastor and Anna both looked back, glaring at each other.

"Listen to me, you ungrateful-" Smack! Alastor's eyes widened as he yelped in shock. Anna had thrown a ball of mud and thrown it, hitting him right in the face. A low deep growl emitted from Alastor.

Chaos ensued as mud balls were tossed back and forth. The fight seemed to have lasted hours.

Alastor stood over Anna, looking down at her as she was on the ground.

The two were completely covered and caked in mud. They both panted heavily, holding clods of mud in their hands, waiting for one to make a move. Suddenly, the woman snickered which soon followed into an uncontrollable laughter. Alastor raised on eyebrow as he slightly lowered the mid in his hand, turning his head side ways.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"What were we even fighting about?" Anna questioned as she tried to catch her breath. She continued laughing.

"I don't know!" Alastor laughed. The two continued to laugh.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Angel asked , shaking, as he peered out from behind a tree with a horrified look on his face.


	14. Are You Ready!

Alastor, Angel and Anna walked through the door to Alastor's room and were now in the hallway of the hotel. They headed towards the elevator riding it down. As the elevator dinged, making it to the lobby the doors opened revealing Charlie and Vaggie. Their eyes widen in surprise

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" The princess asked as the three stepped out of the elevator.

"We...had a little fight." Alastor explained. "It was certainly entertaining too!" Vaggie narrowed her eyes glaring at him.

"Well, you're little fight is tracking mud all over the floor!" She growled, irritated. 

Seeing a quick blur darting past, Anna turned her head to see Niffty mopping and sweeping up the mud tracks that she and Alastor had left. She cringed feeling bad for having the little cyclops clean the mess up. Anna turned her head back when she heard Charlie spoke.

"Get cleaned up." She said. "Already done, my charming demon belle!" Alastor snapped his fingers and he and Anna were completely spotless and clean.

"You'll never believe who's here!" Charlie continued. Anna could see that the princess was more fidgety and nervous than usual. 

"Who's here?" Angel questioned.

"My dad." Charlie answered. 

"What?!" Alastor stood frozen in place with a grin on his face while Anna and Angel stared at the princess in surprise. Charlie nodded her head.

"I guess he finally got my messages."

"Charlie, if you don't mind me asking, who is your dad? Should I be scared?" Anna asked, nervously.

"Well, he is called by many names. He goes by Lucifer. But, there is one that you humans are familiar with,...Satan." The princess answered. Just as Charlie finished, Anna's eyes widen in horror as she stepped away. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You mean HIM?! You are the daughter of Satan!?" She cried. Charlie cringed. "You didn't let me finish. Yes, he is the devil. But, he and Satan are completely different people down here." Anna frowned. Charlie continued as she explained.

"He is one of the seven ring leaders of Hell and also the king. This is the only way. If he can find out a way to get you back to the living world, he can." The princess answered. But, Anna didn't hear her as she continued rambling on as she had a nervous breakdown. 

"There is no way I'm talking or saying anything to him! There has to be another way!"

Angel placed a hand the woman's shoulder. "Doll face, I know that you want to go home. But, now's not a great time to be a speciest." Angel replied. Anna sighed. What else could she do? There wasn't a lot of options to go with. If this was the only way, then so be it.

"Fine." She said. "I'll listen to what he has to say."

"He's in the management office." Charlie said as she and Anna walked away. "I'll show you the way."

"I'm going to go check on Nuggsy." Angel said, heading towards his room. "Poor baby's probably missing me."

Alastor turned his head towards the bar seeing Husk making a drink. He could use one. Alastor walked over as Husk bent to grab his phone to take a picture of his masterpiece. Once he stood up, he noticed that it was gone. Then he saw Alastor, sitting in front of him, drinking it. 

"You bastard! You ruined it!" Husk shouted, angrily.

"You shouldn't have left it unattended." the radio demon said as he finished his drink, slamming the glass on the counter. "How was I supposed to know?" Alastor responded with a big grin shrugging his hands.

"You fucking knew!" the cat demon snapped back, growling. "You do this every freaking time! And why are you up? You should be lying down."

"Oh Husker, I'm shocked that you would say that. You really do care!" Alastor replied with a smug grin, rubbing his cheek against the cat's. Husk shoved him away.

"Get off me!" Husk shouted as he pushed him. The cat demon grabbed a bottle of liquor and starting chugging it down. "Geez, you're more annoying than usual! What's gotten you so gay?"

"The dame's quite the entertaining little thing, especially her fiery temper."

"You mean the dumb dora?" The cat demon questioned. 

"The very same." Alastor said. Husk laughed.

"I don't believe this! She's turning you into a sap!" he continued. "If everyone could see this you'd be the laughing stock in Hell!" 

Slam! Husk jumped as Alastor slammed his hands on the counter. Radio static was heard as it echoed in the room throughout the hallways. A dark shadow towered over Husk as Alastor looked down at him with a scary grin on his face.

"I'd be careful with what you'd say next, Husk." Alastor said. "It may be the last thing that you'll ever say."

Charlie and Anna were now standing in front of the door to the management office. The princess turned to her "Okay, once you meet my dad. Be careful with what you say." 

"Why?" Anna questioned.

"He has an explosive temper." Charlie answered.

"This is not making me feel any better." Anna replied. She saw Charlie playing with her hands, nervously. "Why are you nervous about your dad?" 

"Let's just say that we have different views and opinions."

Charlie opened the door and she and Anna walked into the room. Anna immediately froze as she saw a man, looking like the the man in the family portrait, sitting in a chair with his feet resting on the desk, Lucifer. He saw the two walk in and he stood up walking over to them. Anna's eyes widen in surprise seeing how short he was. She snorted and quickly covered her mouth trying not to laugh. He only came up to Charlie's shoulders. He was definitely not what she had expected. For some reason he reminded her of a twisted version of Willy Wonka, which only made it harder not to laugh.

"Charlotte,-" 

"Charlie, dad." Charlie corrected him. She gestured her hand to Anna. "This is Anna. The human I've been calling you about." Lucifer turned his attention towards Anna with a strange grin on his face, looking her up and down.

"I see, so this is the human pet." 

"She is not a pet, dad. Now that you've been introduced. Let's talk about how-" Lucifer interrupted. "Yeah, that's nice darling. Now run along. The human and I need to talk alone." He finished as he shoved Charlie out of the room, slamming the door behind her, locking it, before she could say anything else. Anna stared in silence, nervously, looking at the being in front of her. He turned to her with a dark grin on his face, walking slowly towards her.

"So, who sent you?" He asked. "Was it HIM?" Anna backed up only to back up into the desk behind her. She looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" She questioned. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nobody sent me."

"Turn around and pull up your shirt."

"Pull up my shirt? I'm not going to do-" Anna was whipped around, forcibly, as she felt her shirt being lifted up over her head. "Wha-Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!" Anna felt hands roam all over her back as Lucifer scanned it to find that there were no wings hidden. His eyes trailed down lower towards her butt, seeing Anna's tail began to wag side to side. Lucifer chuckled.

He sighed and released Anna letting go of her shirt. "Okay, so he didn't sent you." He walked to the desk and took a seat in the chair while Anna fixed her shirt, pulling it back down.

"What was THAT all about?!" She exclaimed, angrily.

Lucifer made a mischievous grin. "I had to make sure that you weren't a spy from the big guy." He said resting his elbows on the desk with his hands clasped together. "But, all checks out. What's more interesting is why you're here, especially looking like that. You're still alive."

"Well, thanks for pointing that out." Anna replied, sarcastically, glaring at him. She wanted to slap that smug grin off from his face. She felt violated. "Look, if you know of a way, any way for me to leave this place. Please, tell me. I just want to leave." She finished. Lucifer hummed as his grin began grow to larger. His eyes peaked with interest.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked pointing his finger at Anna.

"You have to-!" Anna cried. Lucifer let out a dark chuckle.

"I don't have to do anything."

"Please..." Lucifer stared silently at her. This human was very persuasive.

"There is a way..." Lucifer replied. "I have a book that will be able to open a portal to the living world. However, it's gone missing."

"Missing?" Anna questioned.

"Somebody has stolen it from me. It is a dark blue book with thick leather casing, with some latin inscribed on the cover. If it can be found, then that is your way back." The king explained. 

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll find the book and bring it back. Then you will be able to send me back?" Anna asked. Lucifer made a twisted smirk holding up his hand, stopping her.

"I will do it. BUT! There is one thing you must do for me in return..." He replied. His grin growing more sinister.

"And what is that?" Anna questioned, not liking where this was going. There was a long dead silence until the king spoke.

"Make sure my daughter's hotel plan does not succeed."

Anna's eyes widen. "What?! why would you want me to do that?!"

"She's your daughter! Don't you want her to able make demons redeem themselves? Don't you care about your people?"

"I can care less what happens to them." Lucifer replied.

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief. She saw Lucifer narrow his eyes nearly into slits as he glared furiously at her.

"Then I will not help you." Lucifer replied. "Apparently, this has been a waste of time for the both of us." He began to walk away heading towards the door and was about to open it when Anna spoke.

"Some father you are..." She murmured under her breath, angrily. "Do you even love her."

As she looked up, Anna nearly jumped out of her skin to find yellow slits staring right back into to hers, enraged. She stared back, shaking. 

"DO NOT TEST ME HUMAN!" Lucifer roared. "If my daughter wasn't here, you would be dead where you stand. Do not meddle in things that isn't any of your business!" The door slammed hard as Anna stared with wide eyes wondering what just happened.


	15. According To Plan

61 days left until Extermination...

Charlie was just outside of the management room as she leaned against the wall, waiting. She nearly jumped as the door slammed hard with Lucifer walking out.

"Dad, where are you going? How did it go? Do you know of a way to return the human back?" She asked.

"Ask the wretched thing yourself." Lucifer growled. "This whole thing's been a total waste of my time. I'm leaving." Just as the fallen angel was heading towards the door to the hotel's entrance, Alastor was leaning against a pillar, smirking, while playing with his fingers. 

"Leaving so soon, Luci?" He mused, chuckling slightly. "I didn't think that one pitiful human would manage to get you to lose your nerve." Lucifer immediately paused turning his head towards the red demon with a strange dark grin on his face. He slowly began to advance towards him.

"Alastor, how wonderful it is to see you." Lucifer said. "Still hanging around with my daughter and her silly hotel?"

Alastor, unfazed with how Lucifer was staring intensely at him, reached up to pet the snake in the demon's hat. It hissed and almost bit Alastor's fingers if he hadn't pulled away in time. Alastor laughed.

"What can I say? She's quite the entertainment that I've needed in a long time!" Lucifer grin began to grow more sinister as it got bigger.

"See that you stay out of trouble. We don't want to have another incident, do we?" Lucifer replied. Alastor rolled his eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'm only here to "help" out the princess' hotel plan, for it to succeed." Alastor said, smirking evilly. "I haven't forgotten our deal." He held out his hand towards Lucifer, waiting. Lucifer took it shaking the radio demon's hand. The two demon's eyes glowed red, with devious smiles on their faces.

"See that you do." Lucifer nodded, smirking, then heading towards the door and exited. "I'm looking forward to our next chat, next time."

As the door closed, Alastor was still standing where he stood when an shadow appeared next to him, that looked like him. The shadow laughed menacingly as Alastor made a dark grin.

"We still have much work to do old friend." 

* * *

Charlie opened the door to the room for management walking in, seeing Anna standing in front of her.

"So how did it go?" The princess asked.

"Not so great." Anna replied. "But, I believe I've found a way to get out." Charlie's eyes widen in shock as she walked over to the human woman.

"You do?! What is it?" She asked, taking Anna's hands excitedly, holding them. 

"Your dad told me that there's a book that can open a portal to the living world, with it I can return." Anna explained. Charlie felt her heart stopped as she stared at her silently as she bit her lip. She didn't want her to leave yet. It was so soon. There was something about Anna that even she couldn't explain to herself what it was. Charlie had a feeling that the human was the key to her plans for the hotel. 

"But, I don't know where the book is at the moment. Your father said that it was stolen." Anna frowned, disappointed. Charlie felt relief in her chest, sighing. Good, this may work after all. The princess wrapped her arm around Anna and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure it'll reveal itself and you'll be able to go back." Charlie smiled, leading Anna out of the room. "Until it does, how about you help me with the hotel?" Anna's eyes widen.

"What do you mean help? Do you mean your redemption plan?" She questioned. Charlie nodded.

"Yes! I don't know why, but, I have a feeling that you were here for a reason. Otherwise, why would you be here?" The princess answered, continuing. "So far nothing's worked for me with the plan. If you have any ideas, I'm willing to listen! Anything will help!" Anna stared at the princess for a minute, before she spoke.

"Okay, I'm in." Anna said, smiling and laughed. "only to see the look on your dad's face when your plan succeeds." Charlie happily squealed and crushed Anna in a tight hug. 

"You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you!" Anna groaned.

"T-That's great! B-But, it's going to be kind of hard to help if I can't breathe!" Charlie eyes widen and she immediately released her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've forgotten how fragile humans are." 

Suddenly, the two felt the floor beneath began to shake, like an earthquake then they heard an loud explosion went off that sounded like a bomb. Booom!

Anna jumped, looking at Charlie. "What was THAT?!" She exclaimed. Charlie groaned.

"That's just Baxter. Sounds like another failed experiment." Anna stared at her, confused. Experiment?

"What do you mean by that, Charlie?" Anna asked.

"He's helping with my redemption program." Charlie replied. Anna stared at her with an disturbing look.

Then almost immediately, Vaggie and Alastor came running up towards the two girls. 

"Did anyone feel that?" Vaggie asked. "Are you okay, hun?" 

"I'm fine, Vaggie." Charlie replied.

"Who is Baxter? And why haven't I've seen him?" Anna asked. Charlie smiled.

"Oh yeah! You guys haven't officially met. I'll take you to him. Let's go!" She said, as the four walked away. "He's always in his room, like a hermit, and never comes out."

* * *

Lucifer was now sitting in his chair in his office. He muttered and cursed under his breath, furiously, holding a throwing dart in his hand. In front of him was a small imp strapped to a spinning wheel, trembling. He threw it and the dart landed near the imp's head.

"What's gotten you so tormented, angel wings?" A female voice asked. A woman was sitting in a chair, reading a book until she closed it placing it in her lap. "That's my job." Lucifer glanced over at her. His eyes dropped slightly as he felt his heart nearly melt at the sight of her. The woman was tall and had pale skin, long blond hair and silverish eyes. She was also wearing a pearl necklace on her neck and a dark strapless dress with slits on the side and long gloves stopping halfway up her arms. She was still beautiful as the day he first saw her even with the horns that were cursed on top of her head. It was his wife, Lilith. 

She stood up as she placed the book on the arm rest of the chair and walked over to him, sitting in Lucifer's lap. She took his hat off, with his snake that was sleeping on it, and placed it on the desk. She began to play with his hair as she pulled Lucifer close to her chest. 

"It is very unlike you to get so worked up like this." Lucifer sighed as he inhaled her scent. It relaxed him, smelling like apples and lavender. Lucifer placed his hands on Lilith's waist, gripping it tightly with his claws nearly digging into her skin.

"You'll never believe this. Our daughter is keeping a human pet at the hotel!" Lucifer shouted, irritated. Lilith laughed.

"Well, you know her fantasies. She is curious about them." She smiled. Then Lilith pulled away and began to rub Lucifer's rosey cheeks in circles. "Almost reminds me of another certain rebel that I know."

"Who?" Lucifer asked, oblivious. Lilith frowned. He really was like his daughter. Both ignorant and possibly naive and prideful in every way. 

"You." Lilith replied as she slapped his head. Lucifer chuckled. He pulled her in closer and kissed her. Lilith returning it more passionately. Lucifer pulled away, sighing.

"You always did have a way with words, my darkest star." 

"Honey fangs."

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" The imp exclaimed, still spinning in the wheel. Lilith picked up a dart and it's mark right in the center of the imp's head, killing it.

"So tell me more about this human staying at Charlotte's hotel?" She asked. Lucifer raised his eye brows staring up at the demoness in front of him.

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned. Lilith made a mischievous smirk.

"I want to meet them, of course!"


	16. Human Again

60 days left until Extermination...

Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, and Anna were walking down the hallway then down a staircase leading to the basement of the hotel. Charlie walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Baxter? Are you okay?" the princess asked. Everyone heard a loud crash, something breaking, on the other side of the door. Charlie turned the handle of the door, opening it, walking inside, with the rest following behind her. The entire room was engulfed in smoke, black as coal, making it hard to see anything.

"How did the experiment go?" Charlie asked, squinting her eyes looking around, calling out for the scientist.

Soon, the smoke began to fade. Anna leaned to the side over Charlie as she saw something faintly glowing in the dimly lit room to see someone on the floor, it was a young man, Baxter. However, he wasn't human. His appearance was fish-like. His skin tone was a grayish-blue color and luminescent in the dark, ears that looked like fins, under his eyes light blue freckles were speckled on his cheeks, and his black hair was swept back and short with some pieces sticking out in some places, singed from the explosion. He was wearing an dark laboratory coat with yellow buttons and a small grey hat with an lure, dangling at the top of it, like an anglerfish.

Reddish-pink irises glared as the princess as she walked in along with everyone else. Baxter coughed as he brushed the soot and dirt off of him.

"What do you think?" He answered, irritated. Charlie walked over to him, helping him up.

"What happened?" Vaggie questioned. The fish scientist headed over to the lab table picking up some of his flasks and beakers, that weren't broken, lying on the floor along the way, putting them back on the table.

"I thought I grabbed the right ingredients. But, apparently my stuff's been moved around. I know I specifically left it exactly where I placed them so I know where they're at."

"Oh, you mean those jars, I cleaned it up." A voice called out. Anna jumped, completely startled, and looked down to see Niffty in front of her. Baxter froze, his shoulders tending up. He slowly turned to the cyclops demon, looking at her, as did everybody else. 

"You did what?" Baxter asked. Niffty smiled as she began to clean up the broken glass, sweeping it up.

"I cleaned your room up. Nobody could find anything in a mess like it was and I reorganized your containers, bottles, and ingredients. So, you're welcome!" Niffty smiled as she finished explaining. Baxter stared at the cyclops demon in disbelief with a strained smile on his face. 

"Thank you? Because of your obsessive cleaning the experiment was a completely bust! I was SO close to finding an answer to redemption for demons!" Baxter yelled, furiously. Nifty stared up at the scientist, eye wide in surprise. 

"I just wanted to help." She stammered.

"Well, you didn't!" Baxter hissed. Alastor stepped up, standing in front of Niffty blocking her from Baxter. The scientist looked like he wanted to strangle her. 

"Well, you can just start from scratch. I'm sure you can do the same steps again, EXACTLY like you did last time." Alastor smiled, darkly. He walked over to the table and picked up the concoction that Baxter was working on. The liquid was a darkish green in color, which looked gross. "It shouldn't too hard for a royal scientist like you."

"Easy for you to say." Baxter growled, taking the flask from Alastor. "Don't touch that!" 

"It's such a shame that it didn't work." Charlie murmured, disappointed. Baxter and Alastor were fighting, as Alastor began to pick up the scientist's jars, and flasks looking at them. 

"Put that down!"

Anna walked over to the table, looking at the results of the scientist had. "So, this is what you've got so far? Well, no wonder it didn't work." She murmured, scanning over the notes, flipping the pages from Baxter's book. "You can't force change."

Baxter snatched the book from her hands, slamming it hard. "What part of "Do not touch that", do you not understand?" He growled. Anna stepped away from him. Baxter looked at the human woman up and down with a questionable look on his face.

"And who the hell are you?!" 

Charlie placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Baxter, this is Anna. She's going to help us with the redemption plan!" She explained, smiling.

"Well, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear it." Baxter said. 

"Well, I don't know if this is going to actually work. But, there's a theory that I want to try." Anna said. 

* * *

Charlie had everyone meet Anna in a room, they were sitting in chairs, waiting. Angel walked in, carrying Fat Nuggets in his arms.

"So why did you call me here?" the spider demon asked. Charlie smiled, gesturing for him to sit.

"I didn't, Anna did."

"Why are we all here?" Angel asked.

"I've called you all here for sort of like an intervention." Anna answered. "If I'm going to help, I need to know why and how sinners are here in the first place. What's better than to find out of the root of the problem?"

Angel stood up immediately and walked away heading towards the door. "This is complete bullshit nonsense. I'm leaving!" He tried to open it, but couldn't. "Hey, why's the door locked?!"

"I told Charlie to because I know that some would disagree with this method. Have a seat, Angel." Anna said. Angel frowned, and walked over back to his seat, sitting down with crossed arms, pouting.

"You are a crazy bitch!" 

"I know I am, thank you." Anna replied. She turned to everyone else, pressing her hands together. "Now, for this to work, I'm going to speak with each one of you privately, taking notes, so no personal information will be violated. Only Charlie, Vaggie and I will have access to them." She explained as she finished. Anna looked around, smiling.

"So, who's up first?"

Nifty immediately shot up her hand, nearly jumping out of her seat. "Me! Me, me, me!"

Anna smiled. "I guess I have my volunteer." She turned to everyone else. "So, if you guys will wait outside. Niffty and I will get started."

As everyone got up and began to walk out, Charlie walked over Anna. "I really think I should stay," the princess said, concerned. "I mean, what if something goes wrong? If you upset her-"

"Blondie's right, doll face. Red's not just a happy face and sweet." Angel replied. "She can a 180 real quick if you do something wrong. It's scary."

"I'll be fine." Anna answered. Charlie smiled and nodded and Angel and her left the room, leaving the two alone.

"I'm ready!" Niffty shouted, gripping the edge of her seat with her hands in anticipation.

"You're really eager, aren't you?" Anna asked as she sat down, with a pen and notebook in her hands.

"I want to see if you can really find out my problems!"

"I'll try," Anna said. "So what was your occupation before? What did you do?" 

"I was a house cleaning maid."

"That would explain your obsession with cleaning. But, it can also mean that your OCD." Anna replied.

"What's that?!"

Anna looked stopped, writing, and looked at the cyclops demon. "Everything has to be perfect for you, if one thing's misplaced, it'll drive you crazy. It can also mean something that happened in your past, something that you're trying to hide." Maybe it was her imagination, but Anna could've swore she she saw Niffty's smile slightly drop before it disappeared.

"Next question, were you happy before?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" the cyclops demon questioned, confused.

"Did you have a boyfriend or married?" the human woman asked.

"Do you?" Nifty asked, ignoring the question. Anna looked up, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do." She answered. Nifty leaned forward in her seat.

"What's he like?" She asked.

"He's sweet, very protective, sometimes it can be overbearing and annoying. He makes me feel safe and makes me feel like I'm the only girl for him. Especially, when he calls me by my nickname, which I absolutely hate." Anna told her.

"What's the nickname?" Nifty smiled as she asked, wondering.

"I can't, it's too embarrassing." Anna stammered as her cheeks blushed.

"Now I have to know! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Nifty pressed.

"Alright," Anna said. "It's Anna banana." She cringed as she told the cyclops.

"That's adorable!" Nifty beamed. 

"Maybe for you," Anna said. "But, we're getting of track. This questioning is supposed to be for you, not me. Besides, you never answered my question before."

Niffty's eyes shifted away looking elsewhere to the side of the room, before looking down. "I-I don't want talk about that. Can we go to another question?"

"I need to know, if I'm going to be able to help." Anna pressed.

Nifty shook her head. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Anna frowned, this wasn't going anywhere. The little cyclops demon was completely distraught.

"Niffty, I know that you can do this. Just let it out and you'll feel better." Anna said, calmly.

"Let it out?" Nifty looked up. Anna nodded her head.

"Yes, any anger, sadness, that you're feeling, pretend I'm that person who hurt you."

"Okay, I'll try," Niffty said, nodding softly. She sighed and looked at Anna. "Why didn't you love me? Why did you beat me?"

"Everything that I've did, I did for you! But, it was never enough. When I changed my looks, cut my hair, you never noticed. When I worked hard, you never noticed. You just hit me and beat me. I had to protect myself. I grabbed a knife and stabbed. Next thing I knew, the coppers were at the door and came busting in after receiving a call disturbance. They told me to drop the weapon but I didn't hear them. I was too shocked and distraught. The sight of your dead body at my feet. Then the next thing I felt, a sharp pain in my chest a several gunshots fired. One of the bullets had hit an gas valve, which caused an explosion. Our house was immediately engulfed in flames, me included. I'm sorry that I hurt y-" Niffty cried. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Outside, Charlie, Baxter, and Vaggie were standing in front of the door, while the princess paced across the room, back and forth, anxiously. Angel was sitting on the couch with Fat Nuggets on his lap, petting him. Crymini was sitting with him, flipping through her phone. Husk was at the bar, leaning back with his legs resting on the counter, chugging down a bottle of booze. Alastor was with him, sitting on a stool, drinking as well, with his back facing the two girls.

"Do you think they're okay?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe, we should check on them?" Veggie asked.

"Ladies, give the two their privacy." Alastor smiled, taking a sip from his drink, laughing like it was a joke. "Ha! It's not like talking about your sins is going to change everything." Before everyone had left the room, without them noticing, Alastor had ordered his shadow to stay behind, to eavesdrop on Niffty's and Anna's conversation. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Anna walked out, stepping to the side. As Charlie, Vaggie, Angel stared in shock, while Fat Nuggets squealed, at Niffty. Husk's eyes widen, his mouth dropped slightly as he dropped his drink, shattering on the floor. Alastor turned to the cat demon, wondering what was going on, then turned around and spit out his drink, spraying Husk, seeing Niffty as well.

Her appearance looked almost the same, she still had one eye, fangs and claws. However, the cyclops hair and skin color had changed. Her flaming red hair was now blonde with a few curls hanging on the side of her face and her skin was a pinkish-pale color with some freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"I-I can't believe it." Charlie murmured in shock. "I was right! Redemption is possible!"


	17. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now!

59 days left until Extermination...

"I can't believe it!" Charlie exclaimed. Alastor and Husk walked over to the group and talked to the cyclops demon.

"Your theory worked!?" Baxter questioned, still shocked.

"Well, partially, anyway," Vaggie commented.

"Yeah, why is she still a demon?" Angel asked.

"Maybe, there's something else that's still keeping her here?" Anna said.

"But, what?" Vaggie asked.

"I don't know." Anna answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not exactly an expert." Charlie smiled.

"Well, I'd say it's progress. Nobody have managed to make anyone get this far!" She said, happily, almost crying. "Oh, that reminds me-" the princess reached for something her pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

"Here, I want to give you this," Charlie said holding out a Hellphone For Anna. "That way you can stay in touch, if you ever need anything!"

"Uh, thanks?" Anna replied, taking the phone from her. 

"We need to tell everybody about this! I'll call up Katie Killjoy and set up another appointment-" Charlie was about about to dial in her phone when Vaggie stopped her. The moth demon placed her hands on the princess's shoulders.

"Hun, I think you're getting ahead of yourself," Vaggie said. "Remember, what happened last time? We are going to need more proof, if we're going to win anyone over."

Alastor stepped up with a strange smile on his face. "Ladies, I have an idea," Everyone turned to him, listening.

"Let's have a show, advertising the hotel, of course, and Niffty as our poster gal!" He explained. "I'll even broadcast it live!"

Charlie beamed, jumping up and down, excitedly. "That's perfect, Alastor!" She exclaimed. 

"And that's not all! We'll have Anna here, sing as well," Alastor said, gesturing to Anna. Anna's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?!" She shouted. "I mean, why me? Can't you do it?" She stammered, nervously.

Alastor smiled. "Well, I've figured that since YOU helped out our little Niffty, you can have the favor of presenting!" Alastor "Unless, you'd be more comfortable singing with me, as a duet?"

"Please, do it! It'll really help the hotel's status!" Charlie pleaded. Anna sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it," She answered.

"Great! I'll swing by Mimzy's and let her know!" Alastor said, walking away, leaving.

"I'll make some fliers and posters!" Charlie shouted, with Vaggie following behind, heading to the management room.

"I guess I'll go freshen up, before the show." Anna murmured. She walked away, up the stairs, heading to the bathroom. She walked into the room and pulled her shirt over her head and shimmied out of her jeans and shoes. Anna headed towards the shower, turning it on and stepped inside, closing the curtain. She happily sighed, feeling the warm drops of water fall on her. However, waves of nerves and anxiety soon began to cloud her mind. 

She was going to dancing and singing in front of an large audience. What if she messed up? What if she embarrassed herself? What if Alastor does something weird to her?

Anna blushed as she shook her head. What is she thinking about him for? She has a boyfriend for pete's sake! Could she really be lusting over him? Suddenly, Anna felt something as her hair moved on the top of her head. She reached up and felt another ear tuft. She groaned, slumping her shoulders and leaned her head against the wall of the shower. She have get out of this place and soon. 

Anna turned the shower off and reached out grabbing an towel, drying herself. As she pulled the curtain back, Anna's eyes widen and she screamed, seeing Angel in front of her. Anna quickly pulled the curtains for cover herself. 

"Aah! Angel?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing?! Get out!"

"I wanted to talk," Angel said.

"Can't it wait, when I'm not in the shower?!" Anna asked, irritated. Angel ignored her and continued.

"So, doll face, are you nervous for tonight's big bit?" the spider demon asked.

"Yes," Anna answered, flatly.

"Hey, come on, cheer up! You've made it this far. What's a little silly bit going to do?" Angel said, smiling. "Do you know what you're wearing for the show?"

"Well, I thought I'd just wear what I'm wearing," Anna replied. Angel frowned.

"That won't do," He said. "Come with me. I'll help find ya something that'll be the bee's knees!" 

* * *

At Mimzy's, it was completely crowded and packed as demons gathered around, sitting down, waiting for the show to begin. Alastor had placed Mimzy in charge of the stage lights and production. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and Husk sat down at the table, waiting as well. Vaggie looked over at the princess seeing her nervously playing with her hands and biting her bottom lip.

"Relax, Hun, it's not going to be like like time," the moth demon said, comforting her girlfriend.

"I know, it's just-" The stage lights flipped on and Alastor stepped out from the curtains, wearing his top hat and tux, and on to the stage. A news demon with a camera faced him, filming. Alastor grinned widely, holding his microphone. 

"Hello, all you sinners! How you doing tonight?" The radio demon stated. "How about we give a round of applause to Hell's charming princess, and the daughter of the head honcho himself, Charlie Magne!" The whole room went silent as nobody said a word or clapped. Alastor smirked and continued.

"Maybe, this will change your minds," He said. Alastor snapped his fingers and the lights went off then came back on with luminescent neon colors. His whole attire was in different colors as well from the lights. Alastor looked around on the stage, wondering where Anna was. He haven't seen her since the hotel. Then Alastor's shadows began to play instruments and Alastor set his microphone down.

"Listen, ladies and gentlemen, if you would be so kind," Alastor began singing.

"Got someone very special here," He gestured his hand towards the stage curtains. "She's 'bout to speak her mind..."

Anna stepped out as she flipped the curtains behind her. Everyone's eyes widen in shock and their mouths dropped slightly. Alastor turned his head and his widen in surprise, as well. He felt an unknown and strange feeling, seeing her. The human woman was wearing a strapless slit dress that reached down to her thighs, showing off her curves, glowing an dark bluish color in the dark and black heels. Angel smirked as he leaned back in his seat, proud.

"I gotta song to sing!" Anna singed. "If you don't like my song, I'm gonna sing it anyhow!"

"I gotta a dream in my heart, yeah!"

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!" Alastor and Anna both sang together. Mimzy frowned, glaring, crossing her arms, seeing that the two were awfully close together. She flipped the switch. The stage curtains opened up instead. Alastor took Anna's hand and danced in circles as the spotlight followed them. Anna felt her heart beat fast and couldn't breathe as they did. She looked up at Alastor, feeling an certain and strange feeling as she did. Could she really be in lov-? No, couldn't be.

"Take 4 to 20 blackbirds and bake it in a pie," Anna singed. "Before you put it in an oven, babe, you know they're gonna fly!"

"They say curiosity killed the cat? I'm living proof that that's a lie!" Alastor singed, high. The two smiled and faced each other.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you why!" They both singed together. Mimzy growled and flipped another switch and multiple lights came on behind Alastor and Anna. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us, NOW!"

A light came on and shined on Niffty, revealing her. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Charlie squealed seeing the look on their faces, biting her lip, excitedly. All over the monitors in Hell, every demon froze looking up in shock. In his office, Lucifer took a sip from his coffee until he glanced over at the TV. His eyes widen and spat out his drink, spraying the screen.

Anna twirled as she danced gracefully on her feet. "And if I wanna dance, I'll dance!"

"She'll dance," Alastor slid on his knees, singing in an girly voice, batting his eyes, looking up at Anna. She rolled her eyes. Mimzy had to put a stop to this. She picked up a crate of bulbs and dropped them from above aiming at Anna. Alastor twirled Anna as the two danced, dodging the falling bulbs as they shattered on the ground.

"Just as long as the law will allow," Anna continued. "Dance and sing all night long. Nothing's gonna stop us, NOW!"

Alastor dipped her and Anna around him. "Yeah, nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us, NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alastor danced as tapped danced on stage.

Anna smirked as she walked off the stage stepping on the tables as she did. She bent down to a demon couple and placed a finger underneath the male's chin, leaning in closer. Alastor turned and frowned, seeing Anna getting a little to close to the demon. He snapped his fingers and instantly, Anna was right back on the stage, next to him. The demon's girlfriend glared at her boyfriend, seeing him still eyeing Anna, and slapped his cheek.

"Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us, Now!"

"I gotta feeling inside!" Anna smiled, fluttering her eyes. "Ooh, it's love! Without a doubt!"

"Oh, I got someone I'm crazy about!" Alastor pitched in.

"Annnd, nothing's gonna stop us now!" The two singed together. Alastor picked Anna up and tossed her in the air.

"Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us! Nothing's gonna stop us!-"

Multiple fireworks went off on the stage. Alastor caught Anna as the two posed, facing everyone.

"Now!" Anna and Alastor panted.

The whole crowd let out a loud uproar from cheering to clapping as they gave them an standing ovation.


	18. Poor Unfortunate Souls

58 days left until Extermination...

The show was huge hit that Mimzy suggested the she hosted an after party. Demons, imps, hounds, and other creatures were mingling, chatting, with some occasional flirting, and dancing with each other. Niffty was pushing Baxter into dancing with her. Anna sat down to rest as she watched them. Charlie came rushing over with Vaggie over to the table.

"I can't thank you and Am enough!" She exclaimed, happily. "I know that it's probably not enough to encourage everyone. But, it's enough to give them hope. Thank you!" Anna smiled.

"I made a promise, didn't I? I always keep it."

"Aren't you going to dance with the others?" Vaggie asked. 

"Maybe, I'm going to rest first." Anna replied. 

"Well, Vaggie and I are going to dance! Bye!" The princess shouted as she dragged the moth demon away and onto the dance floor. As Anna watch them as the two left, she heard a chair slide next to her. She turned her head to see that it was Angel.

"Why aren't you out there with the rest of those losers?" the spider demon questioned. 

"I'm resting. Dancing in high heels is not exactly easy you know." Anna groaned as she stretched. "My back is killing me."

"Uh huh, sure," Angel replied. He turned his head and saw Husk leaning against the wall, drinking some wine. Anna glanced over and saw the spider demon looking at the cat demon.

"Why don't you go over there and ask him to dance?" She asked. Angel looked back at her.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to!" He smiled, lusciously. 

"But, first tell me how it was with Smiles? And don't lie to me, I saw a couple of smiles coming out of you as you were dancing with him." He leaned in resting his elbows on the table.

"It's not like that, Angel." Anna answered. "It was just fun, that's all there is, nothing more."

"Bullshit!" Angel hissed. "I know love when I see it."

"I'm not in love with him," Anna answered, flatly. 

"Oh really?" Angel pressed. He turned Anna's head. "Then why don't you look over there then?" 

She saw Alastor dancing with Mimzy, next with Rosie then with Charlie as he shoved Vaggie out of the way. He spinned the princess around then dipped her as he rested his hand on Charlie's waist, pulling her closer to him. Vaggie glared daggers at him as he did. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

Anna began to feel her chest grow hot as she saw the two of them together. She didn't want to see anymore. She turned to the spider demon.

"How about a dance, Angel?"

"I don't usually dance with girls, it's not really my thing, doll face. Not unless they're paying, or course," the spider demon smirked, shrugging his hands.

"Great, let's go," Anna said, ignoring him, grabbing Angel's hand and pulled him on the floor.

As Alastor was dancing with Charlie, he saw Angel and Anna as the two came closer. He had a strained smile on his face watching the two dance together. Without thinking, Alastor accidentally dropped Charlie as he saw Anna place Angel's hands on her waist. Vaggie helped Charlie up as the antlers on the radio demon's began to grow, slowly.

Several demons quickly moved out of the way as Alastor began to advance towards Anna and Angel. As Angel twirled Anna around, Anna soon felt that the spider demon was no longer there. Alastor had ripped Angel away from Anna and tossed him across the floor, landing with a hard thud.

"Angel!" Anna called out to him. She tried to run over to him but Alastor grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"What...do..you...think..YOU...are...doing?" Anna heard a dangerous and angry growl coming from Alastor.

"I'm dancing with my friend," Anna cried as she tried to break out of his grip, but to no avail. "Now, let go! That hurts!"

There was definitely going to be a nasty bruise on her wrist tomorrow. 

"Why are you dancing with him?!" Alastor shouted, furiously.

"What does it matter? I DON'T belong to you." Anna hissed. "I can do and dance with whomever I want! Now.Let.Go!" She shouted. 

Alastor laughed. "My dear, you claim to faithful to your "boyfriend", but, I can see now, that you've broken that vow."

Suddenly, Anna felt a hard slap on her butt. Her eyes widened in shock as she squeaked. A harsh slap was heard as several people gasped as everyone saw Anna slapped Alastor, knocking his monocle off as she did, as it fell to the floor. Mostly every demon cringed and tensed up waiting for the radio demon to burst into an uncontrollable rage of fury.

Alastor stood frozen in his place, stunned as he held his cheek. Anna turned around and walked away. Alastor growled and snapped his fingers. Some demons flinched waiting for something to happen, or some the to happen to them. But, nothing happened. Alastor had vanished, disappearing into his shadow, slipping away.

"Anna, Alastor, wait-" Charlie called out but Vaggie held her back.

"Let them go, hun," She said. "It's best to let them be for now."

Angel stood up brushing himself off. He looked around seeing everyone had gone silent.

"Man, this party sure died," the spider demon commented to himself. Then he looked over at Husk and smirked. "Oh Husky," the spider demon said flirtatiously batting his eyes, while gesturing with his finger for the cat demon to come over. "Wanna give daddy a good time?" 

* * *

Anna walked outside closing the door behind her. She wiped her eyes as she began to walk away from Mimzy's. She couldn't stay there any longer, not with him, there.

Suddenly, her vision went dark as a sack was thrown over head. She felt someone grab her legs, lifting her up. Anna squirmed to get out of her captive's hold, kicking and punching as hard as she could. Then she felt a sharp sting on the back of her head. Her vision went completely dark as she was knocked unconscious.

after what seemed like hours, Anna's eyes began flutter open, squinting them, seeing that she still had the sack on her head. Suddenly, it was pulled off and a vibrant electric blue and violet light pierced her eyes. She groaned as she rubbed them. Anna felt leather underneath of her and it was moving as she felt it vibrate underneath. She was in a limo. Anna heard someone cackling with a sort of static sound as looked up to see a strange looking demon sitting across from her, looking like a TV.

"What's going on? Where am I?!" Anna demanded, looking around nervously. Vox made a strange grin as he leaned in closer to her.

"Hello, missy," He said, holding out his hand. "I've been dying to meet you." Anna stared at it, not shaking it, leaning back into her seat. 

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm Vox," the tv demon introduced himself, pulling back his hand. He pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it. Vox inhaled it deeply and breathed out a pink smoke, making a heart, right into Anna's face. She nearly gagged from the smell and coughed. It was like burning ash. Vox laughed, as Anna waved the smoke away. He continued. "But, I'm sure Alastor's told you all about me."

"No, he hasn't." Anna said. She saw Vox frowned slightly before it quickly went away back into a twisted smirk.

"That's such a shame. He and I go way back. You could say we used to rivals when we we're alive, still are today." He said, blowing another puff of smoke.

"That's great and all. But, what ever you have against him, I don't care." Anna replied. "Now, I'd like to leave."

Vox flicked his stogie before setting down into the ashtray, putting it out. "That's too bad, because I could help you end your contract with Alastor." Anna's eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Vox made an even more menacing grin as he leaned over, hands together. "I know that he forced you into a deal with him, otherwise why would he be around you all the time. What if I told you that I know how to break it," 

"How?!" Anna exclaimed. Vox held a hand up stopping her.

"I will tell you," He paused "For a small price." He hinted rubbing his fingers together. Anna began to feel more and more unease. She swallowed and spoke. 

"And what do I have to do?"

"Get me Alastor's microphone." Vox pointed out. 

"His microphone?" Anna questioned, confused, staring at the TV demon. What does that have to do with anything with her contract with Alastor? How is that going to help?

Vox nodded. "Yes, his microphone." he explained. "It is a living part of him. If anything happens to it, he will die. That is why he keeps it hidden at all time." 

"But, I don't even know where he keeps it." Anna murmured. "Even if I did, it's not like he's going to let me near it."

Vox chuckled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Maybe, put a few moves on him," Anna blushed. 

"There's no way I can do that," She stammered. "He's not into that sort of thing!"

"Sure, you can! Everybody saw you two on the big screens. You are the only one who can get under his skin like that. It shouldn't be a problem," Vox said. "So, do we have a deal?" he held his hand out again. Anna stared silently at it, pondering. Then she looked at him directly into his eyes.

"I'll do it. BUT, you have to promise not to hurt him." She pressed.

"I'm surprised to hear that. Hasn't he hurt you enough? Don't you want to see him suffer in humiliation as he did to you?" Vox taunted, making a smug smirk.

"I-I..." Anna stammered.

"So,...do we have a deal?" Vox leaned his hand towards her. Anna reached out and shook it.

"It's...a deal." A vibrant blue glow emitted from their hands as they did. Vox made a satisfied smirk.

"Good!" He said. The limo stopped right in front of a park. He gestured Anna out of the car as she climbed out closing the door. Vox poked his head out of the window. "Now, once you have his microphone, call me and I will come get you." He instructed.

"But, I don't have your number," Anna questioned. "How do I?-" Vox chuckled darkly, interrupting her.

"I already put it in your phone." Anna pulled out her hellphone to see that his number was already installed into her phone.

"Now, go and have fun. I'll be waiting," He smiled evilly, rolling the window. The limo sped off leaving Anna alone. Anna felt a sense of dread in her heart.


	19. Once Upon A Time

Alastor sat with his hand resting underneath his chin while he squeezed his other hand. Small droplets of blood dripped as a large tentacle was summoned, smashing into a floating blimp that was flying above him. It grabbed the blimp shaking it until a snake like demon came crashing out the window along some egg people.

"I don't know why I reacted like that. I've never felt any thing like that before." Alastor murmured under his breath. His shadow hovered next to him, leaning closer, whispering.

(Why not kill her then?) His shadow had a dark expression on his face with a scary grin.

"Why keep her alive?" Alastor questioned. He laughed. "My friend, even i don't know. She stirs something in me something that I've never felt in a long time. Not since, mother..." His eyes drifted down. Alastor's shadow frowned with an angry expression on his face as he crossed his arms.

(She's ruining everything! You've forgotten what you promised to do!) Alastor shifted his gaze on his shadow. 

"Oh, I've forgotten what I'm supposed to do?" Alastor asked. He stood up abruptly, making the shadow back up. Alastor narrowed his gaze at the shadow, glaring at it, scowling. "How dare you question me!? I know exactly what I'm doing and I will proceed with the plan!" He yelled.

"You know, if you keep talking to "yourself" people are going to think that you're crazy," the two heard a familiar voice call out. Alastor and his shadow turned to see Rosie and Mimzy. "Not that you're already are." Rosie smiled as she finished. Alastor grinned.

"Why if it isn't my two favorite ladies!" He replied. "Why are you here?" The two women walked over to him. Mimzy held out Alastor's monocle to him.

"You left this," she said. Alastor stared at it in silence with an owlish look. He took it from her putting back on.

"I've completely forgotten about it," he replied. "Thank you, ladies."

Rosie looked to the side, seeing the remains of Pentious blimp, exploded all over the streets. The snake demon was trying to crawl away but Alastor manipulated his tentacle to catch him and was now smacking the poor guy back and forth, slamming him on the pavement. His egg bois were screaming in terror as they ran around trying to get away as more tentacles came after them.

"So your venting your rage on this poor unfortunate fellow?" Rosie laughed with a twisted smile on her face.

"He was flying that obnoxious contraption in my territory. So I had to teach him a lesson." Alastor answered, shrugging his hands. Rosie looked at Mimzy before looking back at the radio demon. She smiled.

"Are you sure that this doesn't have to do with a certain human?" Alastor stiffened, dropping Sir Pentious in midair and the snake landed face first right on the sidewalk.

"No, not in the slightest! Even if I was, which I'm not, she overreacted!" Alastor said. The two girls looked at each other with suspicious looks on their faces by the way Alastor acting.

"Well, you did slap her on the butt. Can't you see from her point of that how that can be odd?" Mimzy pointed out. "I wish that you would do that to me." She murmured so quietly that Alastor didn't hear that last part.

"No, how so?" He asked.

"She is from a different time than you and me, Al," Mimzy said. Alastor raised an eye not exactly understanding what she meant.

"Are you telling me that I've offended her?" He questioned. Both girls nodded.

"Yes," Mimzy replied.

"Absolutely," Rosie commented.

"Pardon me, ladies, " Alastor said. "I need to go. Thank you for the chat."

* * *

Anna walked into the park and soon found herself in the gardens as rose bushes were lined down the sidewalk. At the square, stood a fountain. She walked over to it and sat down. However, as she was lost in her thoughts, Anna didn't notice that she wasn't alone. 

Soon, she heard someone humming on the other side of the fountain. She got up and walked around and spotted a tall woman with long flowing, wavy blond hair. On the top of her head protruded two very large dark horns, curled at the top. She was also wearing a long sleeveless black dress, dark heels, a pearl necklace, and arm gloves. Anna couldn't help but to feel entranced as the woman's voice sounded like angels singing in her ears. Her voice had also attracted several crows as well as she continued to sing throwing bread crumbs at them.

The woman stopped singing when she noticed Anna. She smiled. "That was a wonderful show, darling." Anna walked over to her. There was something familiar about this woman until she realized who she was.

"It's you! You're the woman in the family portrait with Charlie." 

"I'm Charlie's mother, Lilith." Lilith said. "And I've heard a lot about you. A little snake told me that a human was helping my daughter with her hotel idea."

"Why are you here?" Anna asked.

"I was out for a little stroll until came across you," Lilith replied. "Why are you here by yourself?" Anna didn't answer. Lilith patted beside her gesturing Anna to sit down. 

"Here take a load off and feed the birds," she handed Anna a handful of crumbs, throwing some at them.

"Well, I'm conflicted between two guys. I don't know what to do. One is my boyfriend and the other is someone who I'm not really sure about," Anna sighed.

"How so?" Lilith smiled. Anna frowned.

"He makes me angry, but I can't help, but,..." She paused, trailing off.

"But, what dear?" Lilith asked.

"I think I'm falling in love with him too?" Anna replied, unsure.

Lilith raised on eye brow, while playing with a piece of bread with her fingers. "Well, do you?"

Anna groaned. "Maybe? I don't know!" She shook her head. "It's all too confusing for me!"

"I think that you should go with what your heart is telling you to do," Lilith told her. As she threw some crumbs, some of the birds glared at each other. They opened their mouths showing sharp rows of teeth. The birds pounced on another, digging their sharp talons into the other, biting. The victor chomped down as it ripped the flesh off their defeated foe. Anna stared with wide eyes in disbelief completely mortified at what she witnessed. 

"Oh good lord!" She exclaimed. Lilith laughed.

"It's in their nature darling, you can't change it," she said. She smiled a little before it dropped, frowning. She sighed.

"You know, I was at a similar crossroad to your own," Lilith told her. "I had to choose who I wanted to be with."

"You were?" Anna asked. "Who was it with?

"You have heard the story of Adam and Eve, correct?" Lilith asked. Anna nodded her head. Lilith continued. "Before Eve, I was actually his first betrothal. However, we were completely different. He was all about orders and rules, while I longed for excitement and adventures. I couldn't stand him. Until I met an certain angel one day that changed my life for the better."

"That's completely different from what I've read. So, why did you choose him, instead?" Anna questioned.

"He makes me laugh," Lilith simply answered.

"He makes you laugh?" Anna asked, confused. Lilith nodded.

"Yes, Luci did what Adam could never do." She told her. "Right then and there, I knew that I was destined to be with him. So I defied Adam and God, and in return, was cursed with this horns."

"Did you ever ever regret it?" Anna asked.

"No," Lilith replied. "Not one bit." She stood up tossing away the remaining crumbs. "Sooner or later, you are going to have to decide what you want and what you want to do." She told her. Lilith began to walk away. "It was lovely talking with you. I just get back before my husband starts to worry about where I am. Ta ta!" She waved.

Anna looked down, thinking. What was she going to do? Stay here and be damned or return to her life with Chris? Besides him, there wasn't really anyone else left. She was alone. Anna groaned as she looked up at the red sky. Plus, Alastor's already dead and she wasn't. How would that even work? Anna sighed. Why did it have to be difficult? Why not have both?

Suddenly, Anna heard someone calling out to her. She blinked and right in front of her was Alastor. Right in front of her face. She screamed, startled, and fell back right into the fountain. She sputtered and spit out water, completely drenched from head to toe. Alastor laughed. Anna glared as she narrowed her eyes, looking up at him. 

"Why are you here?" She asked, angrily. She hated the feeling of her soggy dress. Alastor wiped a tear from his eye, from laughing so hard.

"I've come to apologize," he said. Anna stared at the demon in disbelief. What kind of trick was this? Alastor continued. "I believe my actions may have offended you, that wasn't my intention. If so, I'm sorry," he held out his hand to her. Anna stared at it, for a moment. She took it, however, pulled Alastor, right into the fountain with her. He was now wet, drenched, as well. She smirked.

"Now we're even."


	20. Jailhouse Rock

57 Days Left Until Extermination...

The sound of clocks ticking echoed in the dark hallways until It struck midnight. Bong! Bong! Bong! The loud ring sounded out continuously twelve times. Anna rolled in her bed, restless, trying to sleep. But, she couldn't, she tried counting until reached up to 300, it didn't work. She tried thinking of various of songs trying to lull herself to sleep, but It only made her more wide awake. Anna groaned as she pulled the pillow, covering her face. Slowly, she felt her eyes began to drop, feeling heavy until they closed.

However, as soon as Anna was about to go to sleep, a loud strange sound ringed in her ears. Her eyes shot open immediately awaken her. Anna rolled on her side using her pillow to cover her ears. But, the sound only got even louder as music continued to play. Anna growled, sitting up in the bed. She crawled out and walked towards the door leaving her room. Her footsteps echoed as she walked down the hallway heading towards the source, where the music was coming from. 

"It sounds like someone stepping on a lot of cats," She murmured, irritated. All she wanted as to have a good night's rest. Soon, she stopped in front of a door, Alastor's room. She frowned. Of course, it had to be him. She knocked, nothing. She knocked harder, but it was covered up over the music. Anna opened the door, walking in. As she stepped into Alastor's room, heading deeper inside the swamp, following the sound where the music was coming from. As she got closer, it sounded like someone was screaming and howling in agony. Then she saw someone within the distance. 

Anna stopped staring in blank silence, seeing that it was the radio demon. He was sitting in a small rolling chair in front of a strange instrument as furbies were lined up in rows. 

"Alastor, what is that thing?" Anna asked. Alastor turned around seeing Anna standing behind him. He grinned wickedly.

"Oh hello, my dear!" He called out to her. "This is my furby organ."

"Well, could you keep it down?" Anna said. "Some of us are trying to sleep. I have to have some energy for Angel's intervention, tomorrow. You know how he is."

"Don't you mean morning?" Alastor smiled.

"See, I'm too tired to think right now," Anna replied. "So, could you please not make any noise until then?"

"Very well," Alastor smirked, darkly.

Anna yawned as she walked in to the room to find Angel sitting in the chair, leaning back in it as he filed his nails. He looked up hearing her come in. Angel's eyes widen seeing the state that Anna was in. Her eyes had dark bags underneath them and were bloodshot. Also, her hair was a mess with knots and tangles.

She did not get any sleep at all. Every time she tried to, somehow her door would open on it's own, creaking at it did then slamming shut. The faucet in her bathroom would continuously drip or run every time when she tried to turn off, annoying her. And every time she tried to lay back down on the bed her pillow would be in a different spot or her blankets would be tossed across the room.

"Wow, dollface, you look like shit!" Angel laughed, leaning back in his chair, pointing at Anna. "You didn't get enough beauty sleep last night?" Anna frowned as she stared tiredly at the spider demon. She walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Thanks, Angel," she dead panned. "Every girl loves to hear that."

"I couldn't get any sleep last night," she said. "No matter how hard I tried." 

"So, are we going to fucking do this or what?" Angel said, leaning in his chair. "Me and Cherri, we are thinking about hitting a few clubs after this." Anna looked up from her notebook, glancing at Angel.

"Okay, Angel, I'm gonna have to tell you to tone it a bit down with the language," she said. "Only way to help with the healing process." Angel rolled his eyes.

"So, what? I can't curse, is that what you're saying?" he asked with crossed arms. "I hate to break it to ya, toots, because that's apart of who I am!"

"No, you can curse, just not to an extreme," Anna answered.

"Fine," the spider demon shrugged his shoulders. "Whateva you say, bitch!" Anna laughed nervously. This was going to be a very long process.

"Okay, Angel, tell me about your past," she asked. "What did you do?"

"I'm from a crime family," Angel started but paused for a second. "Let me put in words so your little brain can understand." Anna frowned, insulted, as the spider demon smugly smirked and continued. "It's like the mob or mafia, we hunt and take down traitors or deal breakers who want to upstage us or have more power or money."

"I take it that you probably known THE Al Capone?" Anna pondered.

"I didn't know him, personally." Angel said. "But, my old man did. He was the one who iced him." Anna's eyes widen in shock. 

"So, are you close with your family?" she asked. Angel flashed a glare.

"What's this bullshit?"

"Language," Anna said. She wrote in the notebook. "I'm gonna mark it down as a maybe."

"You're dead wrong, doll face," Angel growled. "My family doesn't give two shits about me. They left me to die." Anna's eyes widen.

"There must have been someone you cared about? Brother or sister?" She questioned.

"My father, along with my older brother, said that I was an embarrassment and a disgrace to the family."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Have you seen me?" Angel answered, gesturing to himself. "Back then, I would've been locked up in the nut house if people saw how I was dressed or my seductive actions towards other men."

"What about your mother?" Anna pressed. Angel sighed.

"Don't remember her. She died when me and my twin sis was born." Anna raised on eye brow in interest. Angel has a twin? 

"You have a twin?" She asked. Angel nodded, smiling.

"Yes, molls and I were together through everything. From pissing my dad and brother off, on purpose, and taking out other mafia families."

"You said that they left you to die, what happened?" Anna asked.

Angel frowned, looking down. "I just wanted to take a high, to get away from everything, to be free from it all." He continued. "But, instead, I accidentally took a little bit too much and overdosed on Angel dust. I remember feeling my heart beating fast, like it was going to burst out, and my chest burning. My entire body went completely numb and I couldn't move. I tried to call for help, but nobody came. Then I remember darkness as it overcame me, and the next thing I knew, I wound up here." Anna stared at Angel in silence trying to process everything that he said. What can she say? What could anyone say after hearing that?

"Angel, I'm sorry,-" 

"I don't need your damn pity, bitch!" Angel snapped. "No one else did and certainly not my family as well. It's bad enough those two bastards are down here with me!" Anna's eyes widen.

"Wait, you mean your father and brother are down here with you, too?!" She exclaimed.

"Serves those two piece of shits right!" Angel snickered. "I almost broke down laughing as soon as I found out that they were here as well."

"What about your sister?" Anna asked. Angel stopped.

"I don't know..." He answered. 

"Do you ever get in touch with your father and brother?" Anna asked.

"Oh hell no!" Angel shouted.

"Angel, I really think that you should," Anna said. "I think that there's a reason that they're here too. The key is forgiveness..." she paused as she trailed off. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god!"

"That's it!" She exclaimed. Angel nearly fell out of his seat, startled.

"What's it?" The spider demon asked. "Your really freaking out right now and its starting to freak me out, toots."

"Forgiveness!" Anna answered. "That's the answer to redemption! It's hard to forgive yourself but it's harder to forgive others. Sometimes your actions have consequences!"

"You need to talk to your father and brother,"

Angel scoffed. "And say what? I forgive you guys for treating me like a piece of shit all the time?" He replied, sarcastically. Anna cringed. "That's not exactly what I meant, Angel. You don't have to do it right away, only when you're ready." The spider demon continued, ignoring her. "Or how about, I'm sorry I committed suicide and got myself killed and caused you guys a lot of trouble!" 

Suddenly, Angel hissed as he felt a searing burning pain his right eye. "Ah! Damn it!" He shouted, rubbing it.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"It's just my eye," Angel growled. "must've gotten something in it! Shit!" Anna stood up walking over to him.

"Don't run it, you'll make it worse," she said, removing Angel's hand from his face. "Let me take a look."

Angel slowly opened his left eye. Anna's eyes widen in shock. Instead, of a black sclera it was white the same as his right eye, but something was different. Instead, of pink iris it was light blue. 

"Angel, y-your eye, it's back to normal!" Anna exclaimed.

"Huh, well what do ya know?" Angel chuckled. "I guess your right."

"I've got to tell Charlie and Vaggie! They have to know!" Anna shouted, ecstatic. She quickly kissed Angel on the cheek before he was able to do anything. She quickly opened the door and ran out but also accidentally bumped into Alastor as she did. 

"Where we are you off to in such a hurry, darling?" Alastor asked.

"No time to talk," Anna replied, stepping around him, and ran off. "I have to find Charlie!" Alastor watched as she ran off and Angel came up to him, leaning against the door. Alastor glanced over at him and froze seeing the spider demon's eye returned to normal. 

"Is there a problem Smiles or are you just happy to see me?" Angel smirked.

"No, everything's fine and dandy, Angel!" Alastor replied with a strained smile. In reality, he was furious. He had instructed his shadows so that Anna could not get any rest so that she would be exhausted to do the intervention. But, somehow it failed. 

"Did I forget to mention that Anna kissed me?"

Alastor's eyes widen and he quickly turned his head at Angel, his neck cracking as he did. Of all the things he was thinking of doing to the spider demon, Angel would have been dead from where he stood.

"You don't say?" Alastor muttered under his breath in a dark tone. "I'm...very...happy for you!"

Angel smirked pointing his finger at the radio demon. "Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Alastor's eyes widened and he turned his head to the side.

"What? No!" he replied. He walked away, growling. "You're imagining things."


End file.
